


Instinct faillure

by Chapaf



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Alpha V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Butch, Omega Verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: V n'a jamais été un alpha comme les autres. Pour tout dire, il s'en balance complètement des gens qu'il croise sur son chemin. Alpha, Bêta, Oméga, ça n'a pas d'importance. Chaleurs ou pas, il ne désire même pas ces derniers.Jusqu'à Butch. Butch qui débarque comme un cheveux sur la soupe et vient foutre en l'air son petit monde bien ordonné. Butch l'oméga rebelle. Butch qui n'a jamais laissé aucun alpha le dominer et qui compte bien continuer comme ça. Parce que son corps et ses hormones n'ont pas leur mot à dire dans sa vie. Jamais.





	1. Le rencontrer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> une petite Vutch du mercredi, ça faisait longtemps, non ? Je dois bien avouer que ça me manquait. Ceci étant, attention, celle-ci est un peu hors cadre.   
> Je m'explique. Quand avec miss Barjy et notre Sauvage, nous avons eu un de ces débats enflammés dont nous avons le secret, sur le thème de l'omegaverse donc (si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, je vous invite à aller demander à mon ami Google. Il regorge d'explications et de schémas), on s'est dit qu'il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas lancées un petit défi. L'une comme l'autre, on n'adhère pas trop à ce genre de thématique, ou du moins au traitement qu'on en fait en général. Pourtant, c'est plus qu'intéressant en termes de représentations pour peu qu'on bouleverse un petit peu les codes. C'était notre idée de base.  
> Je sais que beaucoup sont plus que réticents à voir Butch en oméga (en résumé, un mec doté de cycles de chaleurs). Mais je peux vous assurer que le but était de casser l'image du petit blondinet soumis à son cul moite et du gros alpha dominant. Qui de mieux pour ça que Butchounet et sa grande gueule !?  
> Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'on aura réussi notre coup.  
> Pour info, miss Barjy commencera à poster son histoire ce dimanche sur Fanfiction.net. Je vous en donnerai le lien et le titre dès que je les aurai ;)   
> Pour ma part, il s'agit plus d'un gros OS que d'une "vraie" fic à chapitres, mais j'ai découpé le morceau pour en faciliter la lecture. Donc ne vous attendez pas non plus à ce que j'ai creusé le sujet jusqu'au bout du bout ou à un pavé sans fin . Je voulais juste (me) prouver qu'il y avait matière à ;)   
> Un grand merci à Penny pour sa correction <3 et bonne lecture à vous.

            _Tu me touches, je t’éclate ta gueule…

            V ne comprit ce qui l’avait instinctivement attiré dans cette ruelle sordide qu’en avisant le mec qui y était roulé en boule, tremblant de tous ses membres et les doigts crispés sur la crosse de son Berreta. Un oméga. Et en pleines chaleurs, s’il fallait en croire l’odeur de camphre qui se dégageait des lourdes phéromones répandues dans l’air. Une fragrance si forte qu’elle parvenait à supplanter les relents de poubelles et d’eau croupie. Un vrai miracle.

            Ce type avait d’ailleurs une chance folle. Vu les effluves qui s’échappaient de lui en vagues intoxicantes, s’il avait croisé un autre alpha que V, il serait déjà écartelé sur le pavé, son corps ravagé avec ou sans son consentement. _À moins que l’agresseur ne se soit mangé une bastos avant_ , se dit-il en remarquant la manière dont le flingue se trouvait braqué sur lui.

_Un pas de plus et je te plombe !

            Un oméga rebelle. Voilà qui promettait d’être amusant !

_Parce que tu penses que j’ai la plus petite envie de te fourrer maintenant ? Tu crois pas que t’aurais pu trouver plus romantique pour racoler, non ? ricana V avec une ironie féroce, désignant leur sordide environnement.

_Va te faire foutre, saloperie d’alpha de mes couilles. Trouve-toi un autre trou pour te dégorger le poireau avant que je truffe le tien de balles.

            De nouveau, V se dit que ce type était un sacré chanceux. Flingue ou pas flingue, ils ne devaient pas être nombreux les alphas capables de suffisamment se contrôler pour résister à l’urgence de se jeter sur un oméga en chaleur. Et même lui…

            D’ordinaire, les phéromones d’omégas ne l’affectaient pas plus que ça. Il lui était même arrivé de rester à siroter son verre de Goose à une table pendant qu’il regardait toute une meute de ses semblables se déchiqueter pour avoir la primeur de baiser un pauvre gars qui se tortillait comme une larve de l’autre côté de la pièce.

            D’aucuns disaient que V méprisait les omégas. Ça n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Comment mépriser quelqu’un qui ne choisit pas sa nature, pas plus que le corps dans lequel il naît ? Aucun oméga n’était à même de contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles durant les chaleurs.

            Pas même ce grand gaillard mal embouché qui le fixait toujours avec haine et défiance. De la sueur perlait à son front et une immanquable érection tendait le tissu de son jean. À ce stade, l’odeur de son excitation submergerait bientôt tout le quartier.

            Et malgré ça, il luttait. Pied à pied. Vaillamment.

            V l’étudia avec une curiosité certaine.

            L’oméga était puissant, lourdement charpenté, et possédait des traits rudes. Debout, sa carrure devait être relativement similaire à celle de V. Musculeuse. Fait rare chez les omégas d’ordinaire graciles et souples. Toutes les lignes dures et raides de sa silhouette semblaient prendre leur véritable sens quand on croisait une mâchoire volontaire, un nez pété et des yeux noisette plissés par un entêtement farouche.

            Plus intrigué qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des années, V s’accroupit, veillant à garder ses distances, et leva les mains devant lui. Un signe de non-agression. L’autre homme sembla accepter ce gage de paix, car il le détailla à son tour, toujours méfiant, mais l’arme légèrement abaissée.

_Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda V. Si t’étais parti pour éviter les alphas, t’as pas choisi le meilleur endroit…

            La raucité de sa voix provoqua une réponse immédiate dans le corps déjà torturé qui se cambra douloureusement. Réaction instinctive. Biologique. Les alphas et les omégas étaient programmés pour s’attirer mutuellement.

            Le mec serra les dents à se les briser et V se surprit à l’imiter. Lui que les parades nuptiales des omégas n’affectaient d’ordinaire se trouvait décontenancé par l’intensité d’une pulsion tout à fait inédite. Le désir de répondre lui embrasait les reins et l’obligeait à maintenir un contrôle de fer sur la moindre de ses réactions. De même qu’il tentait de ne pas respirer trop fort pour ne pas laisser les phéromones d’accouplement l’affecter davantage.

_Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi, bordel ?_

_Je… J’ai oublié…, réussit à croasser l’oméga, plus pâle que jamais malgré la chaleur qu’il exsudait.

_Oublié tes chaleurs ? C’est pas banal, ça… Ce genre de truc à tendance à prévenir.

_Je… bossais. Pas bouffé, pas dormi… J’ai cru que j’avais de la fièvre. Pas fait gaffe. Me suis fait niquer…

_Pas encore visiblement, ricana V.

            Sa piètre tentative d’humour se solda par un Glock de nouveau pointé sur son front. Il leva les mains un peu plus haut.

_Calmos, coco. C’était pas une proposition.

_Mon cul, gronda l’oméga.

_Ouais, en général, c’est ça qui intéresse. En tout cas, plus que ta charmante personnalité si je dois me baser sur ce que tu m’offres comme échantillon.

            L’autre homme grimaça ce qui devait ressembler à une moue amusée, mais une nouvelle vague le plia en deux. Un appel si fort qu’il manqua de projeter V en avant.

_Barre-toi d’ici, ordonna l’oméga, même si cela ressemblait plus à une prière désespérée.

            Dans les yeux noisette, V lut un peu de cette supplication. Un appel à sa propre décence.

            Loin de toutes les conventions sociales, cet oméga que tous les alphas auraient traité comme un bout de viande avait le culot d’exiger son départ. D’être laissé en paix. De quoi lui valoir une bonne bastonnade, du moins après que les alphas se soient servis au buffet. Un viol organisé sur lequel tout le monde fermerait les yeux et contre lequel l’oméga ne pourrait même pas protester. À peine touché, il s’enflammerait et se plierait au moindre désir des dominants. Son corps succomberait à un plaisir conditionné, quand bien même le dégoût le submergerait.

            Le comble de la honte.

            V avait toujours admiré le courage, sous toutes ses formes. Et ce type n’en manquait pas. Il refusait son statut, refusait de courber l’échine, refusait de supplier. Il se posait en égal et exigeait le respect dû à tout être humain, quel que soit son rang.

_Si je te laisse ici dans ton état, reprit-il, tu ne tiendras pas un quart d’heure. Même si t’arrives à en dissuader un ou deux avec ton flingue, ton chargeur n’est pas infini.

            Il se releva, sachant quel genre d’image imposait son aura. Dominante. Agressive. Sur cela, il n’avait pas de prise. Tels étaient les alphas. Ce qui demeurait en son pouvoir, c’était le contrôle. Celui qu’il exerçait sur lui-même. Une fois debout, il se força à l’immobilité la plus complète, son regard de diamant plongé dans celui de l’oméga.

_Bordel de merde, siffla celui-ci, alors que ses phéromones devenaient de plus en plus agressives.

            De plus en plus persuasives. De quoi pousser n’importe quel alpha à succomber à la délicieuse sucrerie qui s’exhibait sous son nez. Sauf que V n’était pas n’importe quel alpha.

_C’est quoi ton nom ?

_Qu’est-ce que ça peut foutre ? Salope. Chienne. Garage à bites. Choisis, c’est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose pour vos putes d’omégas.

            Courageux jusqu’à la bêtise et l’inconscience. V retint un sourire amusé. Il pouvait vivre avec ça, même si le moment était mal choisi. Plus ils passaient de temps dans la ruelle, plus ils risquaient d’attirer l’attention d’autres alphas.

_Je peux toujours te siffler, mais c’est pas très pratique. Ton prénom m’arrangerait mieux.

            Il se retrouva jaugé et évalué par le profond regard noisette, quand bien même celui-ci était vitreux de désir, les pupilles infiniment dilatées.

_Butch, finit par cracher son interlocuteur.

_OK, Butch, dit-il en désignant la sortie de leur impasse, va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. C’est dans tes cordes ?

_Très moyennement, mais est-ce que j’ai le choix ?

_Bonne réponse. J’vais te faire une promesse et tu vas devoir me croire sur parole. Je peux t’aider à sortir d’ici et te ramener chez toi pour que tu t’y enfermes le temps que cette merde passe. Mais pour ça, va falloir me laisser t’approcher. Et me faire confiance quand je te dis que je me contrôle et que je ne te toucherai pas. Enfin nulle part où ça porte à conséquences quoi…

            Mieux valait préciser. Dans son état, l’oméga ne tiendrait jamais debout tout seul. Du moins pas suffisamment pour marcher jusqu’à la voiture de V. Un peu de soutien serait donc nécessaire et, par voie de conséquence, de contact.

            En temps normal, V se serait senti parfaitement confiant en faisant cette promesse. Il aurait attrapé l’oméga, l’aurait balancé sur son épaule comme un ballot de paille et s’en serait débarrassé dans son coffre sans un battement de cil. Présentement, son instinct lui soufflait que ça n’allait pas être le même genre de balade. Son sexe douloureusement érigé le torturait, pressé contre sa braguette. De même qu’il se demandait comment il allait se démerder pour toucher ce gars sans perdre la tête. Tant qu’il se tenait à distance, il pouvait gérer. Sauf que le doute l’assaillait à l’idée de retrouver Butch pressé contre lui. Surtout si ce dernier se noyait dans la transe de ses chaleurs.

            Ledit Butch semblait ruminer les mêmes questions tandis qu’ils se fixaient, encore séparés par une petite dizaine de mètres. Néanmoins, la main qui soutenait le Glock faiblissait petit à petit. Juste de quoi indiquer que Butch était prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout. V admirait cela. À circonstances égales, sans doute en aurait-il été incapable, surtout quand l’infime espoir de salut provenait d’un inconnu large comme une armoire et entièrement vêtu de cuir noir.

            V sentit le moment où la volonté de l’oméga ploya, car un véritable nuage de phéromones le noya. Du désir, du sexe, du stupre à l’état brut, certes. Mais également autre chose, de plus subtil. Soulagement ? Gratitude ?

            Les yeux noisette s’adoucirent sous leur voile de désir.

_OK, concéda Butch. Tu peux approcher, mais pas de geste brusque. Et si t’essayes de me coller la main au panier, je te déboîte la colonne vertébrale.

            Curieusement, V se dit qu’il aurait bien aimé voir ça. Bien aimé savoir à quoi ressemblait ce type dans son état normal. Sa combativité éveillait sa curiosité, fait bien assez rare pour être signalé.

            Au moment où il allait esquisser un pas en direction de Butch, une ombre se profila à l’entrée de la ruelle. V jura. Trop obnubilé par ses pensées, il n’avait pas entendu l’autre alpha approcher.

_Miam. Joli petit lot que tu as trouvé là, bava le type, la main déjà posée sur sa braguette. Tu partages ?

            Instantanément, le flingue de Butch se retrouva braqué vers le front du jeune cadre dynamique qui venait de se pointer. Tout en lui respirait l’abruti de bas étage, avec sa Rolex de beauf et ses fringues bien coupées. Bien propre sur lui et tellement certain de son bon droit. De sa position dominante.

_Barre-toi, beugla Butch.

            Il avait l’air plus affolé par la présence de ce mec avec son petit costume de commercial que par celle de V. _Intéressant_ …

            Le nouveau venu ricana et entreprit de dégrafer les boutons de son pantalon.

_Ouvre la bouche, petite salope. Je vais y fourrer de quoi la remplir !

            Sentant le moment où la situation allait dégénérer, V se décida en un éclair. D’une habile clé de bras, il retint l’autre alpha et l’envoya valser de tout son poids dans une poubelle proche. La tête du mec heurta le conteneur métallique avec un bruit mat.

            Cela avait été un geste instinctif, né de son entraînement au combat autant que d’une rage jusqu’ici inconnue. La simple idée que ce fils de pute puisse poser la main sur Butch avait soulevé en lui une émotion d’une puissance rare. Lui qui ne ressentait presque rien, ou toujours comme si ses sentiments se trouvaient filtrés par un épais voile de coton, avait distinctement éprouvé le besoin de massacrer cet abruti d’alpha au rabais.

 _C’est mauvais ça, mon petit V,_ pensa-t-il. _C’est l’heure de se barrer vite fait._

            Au fond de la ruelle, Butch braquait de nouveau son arme sur lui, comme on se méfie d’un animal sauvage, ignorant quel sera son prochain mouvement. V soupira et appela à lui des années de maîtrise et d’indifférence pour se recomposer une expression distante.

_Bon, parvint-il à articuler. On se tire maintenant ou tu préfères me voir assommer les douze prochains ?

            Butch hésita puis baissa son arme, le corps secoué d’incontrôlables soubresauts.

_On se barre…

            V avança sans se précipiter, mais aussi rapidement qu’il l’osait. Plus le temps passait, plus le périmètre d’attraction des phéromones de Butch s’accroissait. Pour ne rien arranger, plus V se rapprochait de l’épicentre, de Butch, plus le besoin de le toucher devenait insoutenable.

            Ils s’affrontèrent du regard, sachant qu’il était inutile de nier cet élan qui les poussait l’un vers l’autre. Bien malgré eux.

_Tu gères ?

            Butch lui posa la question le menton fièrement dressé, tentant de réprimer ses propres pulsions. Surpris de le voir se soucier de lui ainsi, V n’en admira que plus sa détermination.

_Je gère. Et toi ?

_Tu sais que ça va merder dès qu’on va se toucher ? T’en es conscient ?

_Je t’ai promis que tu rentrerais chez toi en un seul morceau. J’te jure que je tiendrai ma promesse.

            La gratitude brilla plus fort dans le regard noisette et, pour la première fois, V eut l’impression de prendre la bonne décision. De faire ce qui était juste.

            Butch lui offrit un piètre sourire avant de lui poser la question à cent sous.

_Dis-moi que ta bagnole est garée à la sortie de la ruelle…

_Elle l’est. Mais même comme ça…

            Il venait d’exprimer leur pensée à tous les deux. Ils hochèrent la tête simultanément, comme pour se donner le top départ, et l’alpha se pencha pour enrouler le bras de Butch autour de ses épaules. Le contact les électrifia des pieds à la tête, soulevant en eux une vague d’une intensité si douloureuse qu’elle confinait à la torture.

            Butch relâcha un long gémissement et, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, poussé par la proximité de l’alpha, lâcha son arme pour se coller à V.

_Aide-moi, putain, gronda celui-ci, les mâchoires verrouillées.

            Déjà Butch perdait la tête et lui mordait sans douceur le cou, agrippant ses épaules pour pouvoir presser son sexe raide contre la hanche de V. Même Tantale au plus fort de son supplice n’avait sans doute jamais ressenti une telle pulsion.

            V resserra son emprise, esquissa un pas, puis comprit qu’ils n’arriveraient jamais à la voiture dans ces conditions. Perdu dans l’ivresse, Butch cherchait déjà à déboutonner sa braguette pour s’emparer de son sexe. Et même au travers de l’épais pantalon de cuir, ce contact représentait une tentation presque insoutenable.

            Il repoussa son tourmenteur du mieux qu’il put. Une fois, deux fois. Un pas, deux pas. Encore et encore. Jusqu’à ce que ces quelques mots s’échappent de la bouche pâteuse de Butch.

_Baise-moi. Besoin que tu me baises. Maintenant !

            Non, ça c’était ce dont son corps avait besoin. Le vrai désir de Butch, l’homme, pas l’oméga, c’était de pouvoir se regarder dans une glace le lendemain matin.

            V avait fait une promesse et il n’était pas dit qu’il faillirait.

_Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

            D’un coup sec sur la tempe, il assomma Butch qui s’effondra de tout son poids contre lui.

 

_à suivre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. La suite mercredi prochain avec le lien vers la fic de Barjy.  
> Bises à tous !


	2. L’apprivoiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> second chapitre de cette mini fic.  
> J'en profite pour vous donner le lien vers celui de ma complice sur ce coup-là, Barjy, qui a aussi écrit sur le thème de l'omegaverse. En Destiel pour elle avec "à contre-sens".  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12730318/1/A-contre-sens
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous.  
> Bises

            Butch se réveilla en proie à une sensation tout aussi familière que détestée, une descente assez comparable à ce que l’on vit après un _bad trip_. Autant dire qu’il cumulait gueule de bois et intime sensation de honte.

            Dieu, il détestait ses chaleurs et ce que ce foutu état lui faisait ressentir. Avant, pendant, après. Certains omégas adoraient cela, se complaisaient même dans cette fièvre, avides de la prolonger. De la sublimer, disaient-ils.

            _Se faire prendre par tous les trous et tout ce qui passe, oui…_

            Butch, lui, n’en concevait que dégoût. Dégoût de lui-même et de sa nature. Et dégoût pour tous ces enculés d’alphas qui ne pensaient qu’à en profiter sous prétexte que c’était dans l’ordre des choses. La belle affaire. Surtout une excuse bien commode pour que les omégas écartent les cuisses et ferment leur gueule.

            Quand Butch y pensait, il n’y voyait qu’une phénoménale injustice. Le reliquat d’une expérience destinée à permettre aux mâles de donner naissance et qui n’avait finalement jamais abouti. Ou du moins abouti à rien d’autre qu’à la division de leur société en castes. Les alphas au sommet, les bêtas pour obéir à leurs ordres et les omégas pour servir de serpillière à tout le monde. Belle avancée en vérité…

            Sauf qu’il n’était plus possible de revenir en arrière. Le génome humain s’était trouvé définitivement altéré par ces expériences, créant encore plus de ségrégations et de discriminations qu’il n’en existait déjà. Un ordre établi qu’aucun des maillons de la société ne remettait jamais en cause.

            Ni les parents, ni le système éducatif, judiciaire, etc. Qui que ce soit, tout le monde se pliait aux lois édictées par les alphas. Et si un oméga avait le malheur de lever la main sur l’un deux, ou même de désobéir, c’était sa peau qu’il risquait. Oh, pas officiellement bien sûr. Mais il existait mille et un moyens de maintenir les petits rebelles dans le droit chemin.

            Butch l’avait appris à ses dépens. Encore et encore.

            Malgré ça, il avait toujours refusé de céder à cette pression. Si la loi ne pouvait le protéger, il devait devenir cette loi. Un flic…

            Ça n’avait pas été sans mal. Peu d’omégas travaillaient, encore moins à ce genre de poste. Sauf que Butch avait de la ténacité à revendre. Chassez-le par la porte, il revenait par la fenêtre. Aussi s’était-il accroché de toutes ses forces, ne ménageant pas sa peine et encaissant toutes les brimades. Si cela s’était avéré nécessaire, il se serait hissé à la force de ses dents, progressant en plantant ses chicots ébréchés dans le sol.

            À quarante balais bien tassés, il était fier de ce qu’il avait accompli et du chemin parcouru. Ça  ne changeait pas fondamentalement la donne pour les autres omégas mais, après tout, qu’ils se remuent le cul aussi s’ils voulaient obtenir des droits…

            En tout cas, lui n’avait jamais laissé un de ces enfoirés d’alphas lui dicter sa conduite ou profiter de sa nature. Ses chaleurs, il les passait enfermé chez lui, menotté à son propre radiateur et la clé balancée à l’autre bout de la pièce. Hors de question qu’il se retrouve marqué comme du bétail par un connard qu’il aurait supplié de le baiser, rendu maboul par cette putain de fièvre.

            Se priver du soulagement du coït était la méthode la plus douloureuse et la plus risquée. Certains omégas étaient devenus fous à force d’étouffer les besoins de leur corps. Tant pis, Butch était prêt à prendre ce risque. Tout plutôt que de se retrouver esclave du premier venu parce que ses gènes ne lui auraient pas laissé le choix.

            À ce propos…

            Le corps perclus de courbatures, il se redressa et observa son environnement. Inconnu. Totalement inconnu. Tout dans la pièce ou presque était noir, à la manière de ces apparts de designer qu’on vous vend dans les magazines de déco. Les murs, le sol, les draps. Les seules touches de « couleur » étaient apportées par les montants chromés des meubles. Ainsi l’ensemble dégageait une impression éminemment masculine tout en demeurant très froid. Comme si personne n’habitait réellement cet endroit.

            La mémoire revenait par vagues à Butch. La fièvre des chaleurs montée d’un seul coup, la ruelle, cet alpha qui avait débarqué avec sa gueule de trafiquant et son bouc du diable. Ses yeux trop clairs et trop perçants qui semblaient lire à travers Butch, lui défendant de cacher quoi que ce soit.

            Malgré ça, son instinct l’avait pratiquement forcé à céder, à faire confiance à ce type sorti de nulle part. À croire ses promesses quand il disait que son cul serait en sécurité.

            Maladroitement, Butch se tortilla sur place. En dehors des habituelles courbatures dues à ses contorsions fiévreuses, il ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur. Ni sensation de morsure ni aucune trace d’intrusion non désirée dans des parties beaucoup plus intimes de son anatomie.

_Relax, Coco, tonna la voix rauque de l’alpha. T’es toujours aussi fraîche qu’une rosière échappée de son couvent. Je t’ai pas touché.

            Pieds nus, vêtu d’un pantalon de cuir et d’un t-shirt noir, son mystérieux allié venait de débarquer à la porte de la chambre, un verre d’eau à la main.

_Soif ?

            Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Butch se détendit en comprenant qu’il était bel et bien en sécurité. Intact. Le mec avait tenu parole et avait veillé sur lui. Sans le toucher.

_Merci…

            Il ne savait pas s’il remerciait l’autre homme pour lui être venu en aide ou pour la flotte. Il saisit le verre qui lui était tendu et but à longs traits pour calmer sa gorge douloureuse. Avisant sa grimace, le type sortit une plaquette de comprimés de sa poche et les lui tendit.

_Tiens, ça te soulagera. T’as tellement beuglé la première nuit que j’ai hésité à te coller un bâillon.

_La première nuit ? Ça a duré longtemps cette connerie ?

            Le barbu grimaça et se détourna pour fouiller dans un placard dont il sortit des fringues. Noires… Il balança des sous-vêtements, un t-shirt propre et son jean à Butch. Celui qu’il portait ce soir-là dans la ruelle et qui sentait désormais la lessive. Le vêtement avait été lavé.

_Quatre nuits, lui apprit son hôte. Tiens, si tu veux prendre une douche, t’as une salle de bain là-bas. Ensuite, tu peux repartir.

_Quatre nuits, répéta Butch, sonné, sans chercher à rebondir sur le reste. Putain de merde, ça a jamais duré aussi longtemps. Mon boulot…

_Je me suis permis de fouiller ton portefeuille. J’ai appelé ton supérieur, inspecteur O’Neil.

_Génial… Voilà qui devrait encore améliorer l’image qu’il se fait de moi, grommela-t-il.

            Un drôle de ricanement échappa à l’alpha, désormais adossé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse large.

_J’ai dit que tu avais choppé une saloperie hyper contagieuse et que tu étais chez toi pour ne pas la refiler aux autres.

            Malgré lui, Butch se sentit répondre à la pointe de malice tellement bien cachée dans ces mots qu’elle ne retroussait même pas les lèvres fines de son interlocuteur. À vrai dire, ce gars-là lui plaisait bien. En plus d’être réglo, il avait de la ressource. Restait à éclaircir ses motivations. Pourquoi l’aider ainsi ? Tout le monde désirait quelque chose et la gratuité n’existait jamais. Butch l’avait appris à la dure.

_Et il t’a cru ? demanda-t-il, amusé rien qu’en imaginant la tronche constipée qu’avait dû tirer son supérieur.

            L’expression du grand brun se mua en quelque chose de très carnassier qui envoya un long frisson rouler sous la peau du flic.

_Les bêtas ne discutent jamais ce que je leur dis.

_J’imagine…

            Butch se prit à penser que l’arrogance de cet alpha n’était pas aussi déplaisante que celle de ses congénères. Son sauveur semblait se foutre des conventions sociales et du fait qu’aucun dominant ne prenait jamais la peine de venir en aide à un oméga. Encore moins pendant les chaleurs, quand les phéromones n’avaient d’autre but que de les rendre assez dingues pour que tout le monde se saute dessus.

_Je ne connais même pas ton nom, reprit Butch en réalisant cela.

            L’autre parût hésiter et se tendit imperceptiblement contre l’encadrement de la porte.

_V.

_Juste V ?

_Déformation professionnelle, Cop ?

            _Cop_.

            Butch aimait déjà ce surnom. V le traitait en égal, sans s’occuper de ces castes qui se dressaient dans leur monde comme autant de remparts infranchissables.

_Juste V alors, dit-il en hochant la tête pour montrer qu’il n’allait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures.

            Ce mec lui avait sans doute évité de se réveiller dans cette sordide ruelle – ou pire encore – couvert du foutre de tous les alphas du coin, le corps ravagé et la rage au ventre. Malgré ça, Butch se sentait sale. Une sorte de crasse dont il savait être incapable de se débarrasser même s’il se lavait des jours durant. L’impérieux besoin d’essayer le gagna néanmoins.

_Je crois que je vais emprunter ta douche, juste V, dit-il avec une feinte décontraction, tout en enfilant son pantalon.

            V se détourna pour lui laisser un peu d’intimité et cette délicatesse surprit Butch.

_Fais comme chez toi, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons. Y a des serviettes, des brosses à dents et des rasoirs jetables dans le meuble.

            Demeuré seul dans la chambre noire, Butch accusa un moment d’arrêt. Puis il décida que la douche était vraiment plus importante. Vu que V n’avait pas l’air décidé à le foutre dehors comme un colis périmé, il aurait sans doute tout le temps de poser ses questions après.

 

            Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il quitta la salle de bain, douché et rasé de frais. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais associé à des vêtements propres, il se sentait revivre.

            Sur ce, il entreprit d’explorer l’appartement pour se mettre en quête de V. Tâche aisée en vérité puisque l’habitation tenait surtout du loft avec son immense séjour ouvert sur une cuisine rutilante. Si impeccable que Butch se dit qu’elle ne devait pas servir bien souvent.

            V, lui, était posé sur un large canapé d’angle noir, face à une télé dont le son avait été mis en sourdine. Un peu de fumée s’élevait paresseusement de la clope qu’il portait à intervalles réguliers à ses lèvres. Son bouc sombre et les tatouages sur sa tempe que Butch n’avait pas encore remarqués renforçaient l’impression de mystère, lui donnaient des airs un peu sauvages. Indomptables.     

            Un frisson de désir que Butch préféra mettre sur le compte de l’après-chaleur le transperça. Mieux valait de toute façon réprimer ce genre d’élan. Honorable ou pas, un alpha restait un alpha. La seule chose qu’ils pouvaient attendre d’un oméga, c’était d’y planter leur queue et leurs crocs pour les transformer en putes bien dociles.

            Hors de question pour Butch de risquer ses miches à ce jeu-là. Surtout maintenant qu’il avait réussi à se faire une place, à gagner le respect de ses collègues et une certaine forme d’indépendance.

            Il devait néanmoins remercier V.

            L’entendant approcher, ce dernier tourna la tête et braqua sur lui un regard impénétrable qui le déstabilisa légèrement. Le mépris, la convoitise, l’arrogance, toutes ces partitions-là, il les maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts. V, lui, représentait un sacré mystère, que ce soit dans son attitude ou ses motivations. Et cette indifférence qu’il affichait, doublée de maîtrise et de contrôle, intriguait Butch.

_Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda V.

_Entier. Ce qui est un miracle au vu des circonstances. Je t’en dois une bonne, mec. Je ne sais même pas comment te remercier.

            V haussa les épaules et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. Du frigo, il sortit une bouteille de bière qu’il pointa dans la direction de son invité.

_C’est pas de refus.

            V la lui offrit et s’en décapsula une autre pour lui, qu’il entama d’une longue gorgée sans cesser de fixer Butch de son foutu regard trop froid. Pour se donner une contenance, ce dernier entreprit de faire le tour du séjour. Là, il tomba en arrêt devant la télévision allumée.

_Merde ! J’ai raté la finale des Soxs avec ces conneries !

_Supporter des Soxs, Cop ?

            Butch lui adressa le genre de regard qu’on réserve aux questions les plus débiles et un drôle de sourire un peu tordu lui répondit.

_J’avais enregistré le match, lui apprit V. Je bossais hier soir, j’ai dû sortir. Ça te dit ? proposa-t-il en désignant le canapé.

            Une hésitation bien légitime s’empara de Butch. Ils n’avaient pas encore évoqué la raison de sa présence ici, cet étrange hasard qui les avait menés à cette association. Malgré ça, ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblait disposé à flinguer l’éléphant rose tranquillement posé au milieu de la pièce.

            De même que sans trop savoir pourquoi, Butch n’avait pas autant envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou qu’il l’aurait cru. La compagnie de V était simple, confortable. Silencieuse aussi, car le mec ne parlait pas beaucoup.

            Sans un mot, ils prirent place sur le canapé de cuir noir, à bonne distance l’un de l’autre, et V relança le match mis en pause. Cela semblait tellement naturel que Butch se laissa aller sans trop d’arrière-pensées.

            Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à huer l’arbitre et à encourager les rouge et blanc à se bouger le fion un peu mieux que ça. Le flic était un supporter beaucoup plus remuant que V qui, en toutes circonstances, paraissait maintenir un contrôle de fer sur ses réactions. C’était néanmoins amusant de le voir commenter telle ou telle action avec un sarcasme mordant.

            Butch se surprit à rire et à passer un meilleur moment qu’il ne l’avait espéré. Il ne se sentait pas l’obligation de demeurer sur le qui-vive pour surveiller ses arrières et c’était la sensation la plus reposante qu’il ait connue de sa vie. Rien qu’un jour, il aurait aimé oublier cette condition qui l’enchaînait, l’empêchait de marcher vraiment sereinement dans la rue, même s’il avait déjà prouvé qu’il n’était pas disposé à se laisser emmerder, jouant ainsi de l’effet de surprise.           V lui offrait ce répit. Peut-être même sans en avoir conscience. Tout comme il lui avait offert asile et respect ces derniers jours.

            Quand le match fut terminé, l’écran de veille de la télé prit le relais, mais aucun des deux hommes ne bougea. Ils fixaient l’heure qui rebondissait sans fin de droite à gauche.

_Tu as dit que tu étais sorti hier, finit par demander Butch. Tu bosses dans quoi ?

            V hésita et termina sa seconde bière d’une longue gorgée qui envoya danser sa pomme d’Adam. Le mouvement manqua d’hypnotiser Butch qui le suivit en déglutissant péniblement.

_On va dire que je suis en freelance, répondit son hôte sans s’étendre. Je bosse un peu quand je veux…

_Hier donc ? insista Butch, un sourcil broussailleux haussé.

            Son entêtement arracha un soupir à V qui, enfin, le regarda en face.

_Même moi, j’ai mes limites, Cop. C’était préférable pour nous deux que j’aille faire un tour.

_Oh…

            V se leva pour rapporter leurs bouteilles à la cuisine, les abandonnant sur le plan de travail. Lorsqu’il s’alluma une nouvelle clope en se penchant au-dessus de la gazinière, cela sonna le signal du départ pour son invité. Du moins se redressa-t-il, car tout avait été dit. Ou presque.

_Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? On se connaît pas et tu m’as aidé. Y a rien qui t’y obligeait.

_Certes…

_V ?

            Sans doute ce dernier avait-il besoin d’un remontant un peu plus corsé, car il se versa un verre de vodka. Le liquide translucide tournoya dans son verre alors qu’il le fixait comme si toutes les réponses de l’univers s’y trouvaient. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers son visiteur et lui offrit une petite moue chargée de ce qui ressemblait à de l’autodérision.

_Tu as des couilles. C’est tout…

_Tu veux dire que j’ai des couilles pour un oméga, reprit Butch sur le même mode.

            V balaya cette interruption d’un revers de la main.

_Tu as des couilles, point barre. Le reste, c’est de la branlette intellectuelle.

            Cette remarque raviva l’amertume de Butch qui se renfrogna.

_C’est facile à dire pour quelqu’un qui se tient en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Facile pour un alpha qui ne risque pas de se retrouver le cul en chou-fleur s’il a le malheur de sortir le mauvais jour du mois.

            Puis il se tut en se disant que l’autre mec allait finalement péter un câble. Et puis ça n’était sans doute pas la meilleure manière de montrer sa reconnaissance à V que d’afficher aussi ouvertement le mépris que lui inspiraient les alphas. Même si son hôte était bien différent des autres.

            En lieu et place de quoi, V lui adressa un autre de ses longs regards, froids et légèrement arrogants.

_Prends donc un peu les choses à l’envers, Cop. Pose-les de mon point de vue…

_Ouais ? Je vois un monde où tu peux te balader dans la rue sans te faire siffler, injurier, traiter de pute… Où tu peux choisir ton taf sans avoir à te justifier, à te battre. Sans avoir à t’enfermer tous les mois dans un tabou complètement hypocrite qui arrange bien tout le monde…

            V esquissa un drôle de petit sourire, presque cruel. Avec une pointe de triomphe.

_Parce que tu crois que j’ai signé pour bander dès qu’un oméga se ramène ? Tu crois que ça m’éclate de me dire que je pourrais me retrouver à baiser n’importe quel mec qui passe sans m’en rappeler le lendemain ? Juste parce que mon corps en a décidé ainsi ? Ce n’est pas parce que la pulsion de l’alpha le pousse à baiser au lieu de se faire baiser que ça rend la chose foncièrement plus acceptable. Notre société valorise la position de l’actif, lui donne une supériorité tout à fait artificielle. On pourrait tout aussi bien connaître l’inverse, et ce serait les alphas qui se retrouveraient dans la position de victime sans pouvoir se maîtriser.  

            Butch était bien obligé d’admettre qu’il n’avait jamais examiné les choses sous cet angle. Sauf que jusqu’ici, ce genre de question existentielle n’avait pas eu l’air de tourmenter les alphas qui avaient essayé de le soumettre.

_Mais tu te contrôles, nota-t-il, les paupières plissées, se désignant d’un geste vague.

            V ricana et reprit une gorgée de vodka. Puis il fixa Butch avec une ironie tellement amère et désabusée que ce dernier en ressentit physiquement l’impact.

_Moi, oui. Pour combien d’autres qui se réveillent le lendemain matin en se demandant ce qu’ils ont foutu ? Avec qui ? Tu crois vraiment, du haut de ta petite tour de victime rebelle, que tout le monde se complaît dans cette situation ? Que de notre côté de la queue, on l’accepte tous sans se poser de questions ?

            Soudain hérissé, Butch se planta face à V et frappa la table du plat des mains.

_J’ai pas vu beaucoup d’alphas faire demi-tour face à un cul qui ne demandait qu’à être baisé. Ou qui suppliait qu’on le laisse en paix, pour ce que ça vaut.

            Le sourcil de V se haussa si haut qu’il manqua de se perdre dans les mèches d’ébène éparpillées sur son front altier.     

            Tant de morgue chez ce type…

            Comprenant le sous-entendu, ce fut au tour de Butch de le balayer.

_Ouais, y a eu toi. Sauf que je ne comprends même pas comment tu as réussi à te contrôler. C’est quoi ton truc ? Tu te cames avec un de ces suppresseurs de bazar ? Tu donnes dans la méditation ? Allez dis-moi, ça m’intéresse, ça pourrait marcher pour moi.

_Je t’assure, Cop, que tu ne préfères pas savoir, répondit V, une lueur dangereuse flottant à l’orée de ses pupilles.

            Autant dire qu’il n’aurait pas pu s’y prendre de manière plus efficace pour éveiller la curiosité d’un flic.

_Accouche, le pressa Butch, presque narquois.

            Le soupir agacé que poussa son interlocuteur ressembla à une récompense. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il entame son explication d’une voix parfaitement détachée. Neutre. Indifférente.

_Bien. Tu prends un gosse alpha. Tu l’attaches à une chaise dès les premiers signes de sa puberté et tu récupères un ou une oméga en rut. Le premier qui passe. Même si c’est une vieille clodo dégueulasse qui grouille de poux et sent la pisse. Tu ris quand l’alpha ne peut pas s’empêcher de bander, aussi avilissant que soit ce désir. Tu lui expliques que ses pulsions le rendent faible. Que la seule solution, c’est de résister. Et à chaque fois qu’il cède, tu cognes. Ou tu coupes un morceau. Jusqu’à obtention du résultat désiré. Jusqu’à le conditionner.

            Le silence flotta sur ces derniers mots et Butch ne put se résoudre à le briser, la bouche grande ouverte face aux horreurs qui venaient de lui être décrites. V, lui, se fendit d’une autre de ses mimiques goguenardes.

_Alors, Cop, prêt à tenter le coup ? Miraculeux, non ?

            Tout ce que Butch parvint à formuler, ce furent quelques balbutiements incohérents. Délibérément mesquin, V poussa son avantage en levant son verre pour trinquer.

_Je ne savais pas, bredouilla Butch.

_Le contraire m’aurait étonné !

            Toujours cette putain d’ironie. Une vraie carapace qui tenait très efficacement le monde à distance.

_Nan, je veux dire, je ne savais pas que certains alphas… Qu’ils pensaient que… Que…

_T’auras au moins appris un truc aujourd’hui.

            Ils demeurèrent face à face, tendus, incapables de savoir quoi faire pour briser cette tension. Et au fond de lui, Butch le déplorait. Quand il avait exigé des explications, il n’avait pas pensé que cela les emmènerait aussi loin, que cela les pousserait à s’affronter.

            V s’était conduit décemment avec lui, fait assez rare pour être salué. Et voilà que le geste se retrouvait piétiné parce qu’au fond, un alpha et un oméga n’étaient pas foutus d’interagir autrement qu’en s’envoyant en l’air.    

_Je suis désolé, se surprit-il à marmonner.

            V sembla sur le point de répliquer. La pitié, ça ne devait pas trop être son style, mais il dut lire la sincérité du flic, car il se ravisa. Avec un geste sec, il reposa son verre.

_Allez, Cop. Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi. Prends un taxi et essaye de rester en dehors des emmerdes cette fois-ci.

            Quelle autre possibilité restait-il à Butch que d’acquiescer ?

            Il hocha la tête et rassembla ses quelques affaires posées sur une console dans l’entrée. Puis il quitta l’appartement avec un dernier signe de remerciement adressé à son hôte. La porte blindée se referma sur ses pas comme un livre qu’on aurait aimé voir se poursuivre encore un peu plus longtemps.

 

_à suivre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite mercredi prochain ;)


	3. Le comprendre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre de transition cette semaine. Bonne lecture à vous.
> 
> Et je vous redonne le lien vers la fic de madame Barjy : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12730318/1/A-contre-sens
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous :)

   Une semaine plus tard, V grommela en se plantant deux fois de suite dans le remontage de son Sig Sauer. Un exercice qu’il pouvait d’ordinaire accomplir les yeux fermés et les mains dans le dos. Visiblement pas ce jour-là…

En vérité, il n’arrivait pas à se sortir ce damné flic de la tête. Son odeur, ses foutus yeux noisette, l’épaisseur massive de son corps, son entêtement, sa rage… Oui, cette rage qui le rongeait depuis l’intérieur et le nourrissait d’un feu inextinguible. Un peu malgré lui, V enviait les gens capables de ressentir et d’incarner leurs émotions avec une telle intensité. De faire corps avec ce qu’ils éprouvaient.

S’il devait vraiment être honnête, il serait contraint d’admettre que le peu qu’il avait vu de Butch le fascinait. V admirait le courage, sous toutes ses formes, même les plus stupides et les plus bornées. Et peut-être bien que le flic rentrait dans cette catégorie avec sa manie de foncer tête baissée, même sur des évidences aussi solides que des rocs.

Àaucun moment V n’avait senti de peur en lui. De la surprise, de la remise en cause, du doute, de la méfiance, oui. Tout ça et plus encore. Mais de la vraie peur ? Comme chez tous ces omégas qui tremblaient et rasaient les murs en l’apercevant ? Pas une once.

De quoi le faire planer. Haut et fort s’il devait en croire son érection alors qu’il repensait à la manière dont Butch l’avait menacé de son arme, le premier soir. Or V ne bandait pas pour les omégas. Jamais. Même au plus fort de leurs chaleurs. Son père l’avait bien conditionné. Ou déconditionné suivant les points de vue. Ses tortures et ses sévices avaient atteint leur objectif premier : rendre V parfaitement insensible à l’appel des phéromones.

Sauf face à Butch…

La seule fois de sa vie où il aurait apprécié de parvenir à se contenir, son instinct d’alpha lui revenait en pleine face. Son père avait fait un tellement bon boulot que V devait se rappeler de force que cette réaction était normale. Biologique. Qu’il ne devait en concevoir aucune honte. Tout comme Butch ne devrait jamais avoir à rougir des élans imposés par son corps.

Dépité, il balança son flingue sur l’établi avec un juron étouffé. Cela lui valut un regard surpris de Rhage qui, par il ne savait quel miracle, était parvenu à bosser sur ses propres armes en fermant sa gueule.

_V, ça va pas ?

_Non, rien. Je pensais à un truc…

_Un truc gonflant, j’imagine.

_Ouais. On peut dire ça comme ça.

V attrapa un chargeur qui n’avait nul besoin d’être vérifié et l’examina minutieusement. On n’était jamais trop prudent. Rhage, suspicieux, reposa le fusil à pompe qu’il était jusque-là en train de briquer avec amour.

_Ça a un rapport avec les quatre jours où on t’a pas vu ?

Pas si con que ça finalement, le blondinet. V hésita.

_Ça se pourrait.

Un soupir résigné échappa à Rhage.

_Je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez un par un ou tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui coince ? Peut-être que ça expliquera pourquoi tu es revenu en empestant la frustration et les phéromones de chaleur.

_Ha, t’as senti ça…

_Le manoir entier l’a senti, s’esclaffa Rhage. Peut-être même que les murs l’ont senti aussi. Alors ?

_J’ai ramassé un oméga dans une ruelle pendant ses chaleurs. Comme il n’était plus en état de se démerder tout seul, je l’ai planqué au Commodore le temps que ça passe.

Rhage siffla, sincèrement ébahi.

_Bah dis, c’est que tu deviendrais chevaleresque. Ça te ressemble pas.

_Et c’est bien ce qui m’inquiète, ricana V qui se leva, observant distraitement Z et Phury occupés à s’entraîner un peu plus loin.

Le tabouret de Rhage pivota et V sentit les yeux bleus d’ordinaire trop candides lui perforer le dos.

_Et ?

_Et rien. Ça lui a passé et je l’ai renvoyé chez lui. Fin de l’histoire.

_Hum hum. C’est pour ça que tu tournes comme un fauve en cage depuis une semaine ? Tu l’as baisé et ça te travaille ? Ta légendaire maîtrise de toi aurait-elle failli ?

_Je ne l’ai pas baisé, gronda V, agacé, tout en repensant à l’ampleur de la pulsion qui l’avait saisi lorsque Butch s’était frotté à lui dans la ruelle.

Puis plus tard, au Commodore, alors que le flic articulait de longues litanies de suppliques désespérées. Ce manque à combler. Ce besoin qui avait réveillé l’instinct de V, plus puissamment que jamais. Au point qu’il avait dû sortir précipitamment de l’appartement pour ne pas craquer.

Les deux faces d’une même médaille.

Complémentarité.

_Connerie, oui…_

_Mais t’en avais envie, pigea finalement Rhage après un temps d’arrêt. Et c’est ça qui te démange.

_Ta gueule, Hollywood.

_Ha ça, ça veut dire que j’ai raison, se rengorgea son frère d’armes. J’sais pas moi… Rappelle-le, paye-lui un verre…

_Rhage, c’est pas comme ça que ça marche, soupira V, amusé malgré lui.

Sauf qu’Hollywood ne plaisantait pas. Il le fixa, à la fois débonnaire et mortellement sérieux. Un drôle de mélange, même pour Rhage.

_Et pourquoi pas ?

_Alpha, oméga, tout ça. Tu percutes ?

_Conneries, mon frère, répondit le guerrier en reprenant son nettoyage. Si t’étais un mec normal, ce serait même une très bonne raison de le revoir. Les alphas baisent les omégas, ça te revient ? Mais, bon, je t’accorde que t’es pas comme tout le monde. Ceci étant, tu es aussi le premier à dire que cette histoire de castes, c’est de la couille en barre. Agis en conséquence. Le mec t’intéresse, tu fais ce qu’il faut pour que la réciproque soit vraie. T’es même pas obligé de le revoir pour baiser. Enfin ce que j’en dis… Je suis qu’un bêta, mais y a des moments, ça m’évite de penser avec ma queue…

Interpellé, V se retourna pour observer son frère. Étonnant que la voix de la sagesse provienne de Rhage, toujours prompt à rigoler et à se foutre de tout. Pourtant, en dépit de son QI de génie, il manquait à V une qualité qui abondait chez son vis-à-vis. Dont il débordait même.

La simplicité.

Rhage ne cherchait jamais midi à quatorze heures. Avec lui, le chemin le plus court était toujours la ligne droite, que ça passe ou que ça casse. Tout l’inverse des stratagèmes alambiqués dont V était coutumier.

D’autant que pour une fois, ça ne serait pas si mal que tout se déroule facilement. Même si V savait que ça n’était qu’utopie. Il soupira lorsque son frère le gratifia d’un sourire goguenard et empli de défi.

_Tu vois, je ne dis pas _que_ des conneries…

 

_à suivre_


	4. Le convaincre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> tit chapitre du mercredi.
> 
> Et je vous redonne le lien vers la fic de ma coupine et complice Barjy : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12730318/1/A-contre-sens
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

            Même chez les alphas, il existait une subtile hiérarchie, bien hermétique aux yeux du commun des mortels. Après tout, même quand on se tient sur la plus haute marche du monde dit évolué, il faut bien trouver un moyen de départager ce petit entre-soi. De savoir quel poisson sera assez couillu pour bouffer le gros poisson d’à côté. 

            La réponse à cette question était pourtant désarmant de simplicité : le poisson le plus inquiétant bien entendu. Celui qui en impose le plus. Par son aura, son charisme. Celui qui prend l’ascendant psychologique. Et V était très fort à ce jeu-là.

            Lorsqu’il entra dans le poste de police du centre de Caldwell, de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Les omégas se recroquevillèrent, les bêtas hochèrent respectueusement la tête et les alphas… tentèrent de ne pas se dégonfler trop vite face à sa présence.

            D’un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers la standardiste en uniforme postée à l’accueil, bien à l’abri derrière sa vitre blindée. La nana, une quadragénaire d’allure sèche et fragile, lui jeta un regard vide quoique respectueux.

_Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ?

_Je cherche l’inspecteur O’Neil.

            L’ennui se mua en curiosité dans le regard torve et quelques oreilles se dressèrent alentour. Murmures et chuchotis.

_Vous avez de la chance, il est revenu à son bureau pour terminer de la paperasse. Je vais le faire appeler, répondit la femme.

            V se pencha davantage et laissa son aura de dominance se déployer sans le moindre remords. La bêta ploya comme une motte de beurre trop tiède.

_Contentez-vous de m’indiquer le chemin, je trouverai…

            Dans les couloirs sordides où la décoration ne se constituait que d’avis de recherche mal photocopiés, la rumeur ne cessa d’enfler et quelques têtes curieuses passèrent l’encadrement des portes. V ignora tout le monde, sauf un garde armé à qui il présenta sa plaque et qui le laissa passer en le saluant respectueusement.

            Une imitation très réussie ces plaques, vraiment… Leur faussaire avait fait du beau boulot. D’autant que les insignes de la CIA avaient tendance à ouvrir pas mal de portes.

            Enfin V arriva au dernier bureau, tout au fond du couloir. Visiblement le plus miteux et sans doute dépourvu de fenêtre. À peine plus qu’un cagibi. Sauf qu’une plaque sur la porte de mauvais contre-plaqué indiquait « Inspecteur Brian O’Neil » et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

            V toqua sans s’occuper des curieux massés dans le couloir. Ce fut un Butch passablement échevelé, la cravate de travers et les yeux pochés de rouge, qui lui ouvrit. D’abord en grommelant puis en se figeant quand il découvrit l’identité de son visiteur.

_Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ?

            Un chœur d’exclamations outragées répondit à cette question pour le moins irrévérencieuse. V retint un sifflement agacé. Ces gens ne pouvaient-ils donc pas se mêler de leurs propres affaires ?

            Butch semblait du même avis, car il fronça les sourcils.

            Malheureusement pour eux, avant que V ait eu le temps de déballer le bobard qu’il avait monté de toutes pièces pour se trouver là, un type à l’air mal embouché, rougeaud et visiblement énervé, débarqua dans le couloir, le souffle court. Fonçant droit sur eux.

            V aurait dû le prévoir…

_O’Neil, surveille tes putains de manières.

            L’alpha et supérieur hiérarchique de Butch se tourna aussitôt vers V, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres et la main tendue.

_Officier, je ne sais pas ce qui nous vaut l’honneur de votre visite, mais permettez que je vous reçoive personnellement, ça sera plus… convenable.

            V lui serra la main presque à lui broyer les articulations.

_Laissez tomber les salamalecs. L’affaire que je supervise ne vous concerne en rien. Je suis ici pour en discuter avec l’inspecteur O’Neil et personne d’autre. Secret défense.

            Butch tiqua mais garda le silence. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’une lueur grivoise s’allume dans le regard de son supérieur. V se rendit alors compte à quel point son intervention risquait de rendre la vie de Butch impossible.

            _Quel con…_

            Bien entendu, un alpha qui rendait visite à un oméga ne pouvait désirer autre chose que de le… courtiser. Ce qui était le cas d’une certaine manière. Et pourtant non…

_Castes de merde !_

            V n’aurait pas dû écouter Hollywood. Rien n’était jamais simple, dans leur monde encore moins qu’ailleurs.

_Quoi que vous soyez en train d’imaginer, gronda-t-il alors, gagné par un agacement qu’il peinait à réprimer, vous arrêtez le film ici et maintenant. Ça vous arrive de bosser avec vos agents sans vous imaginer les sauter ?

            Tout à coup, c’était comme si la rage de Butch avait contaminé V, exposant ses propres frustrations et toute la rancœur jusqu’ici soigneusement contenue.

_Et vous autres ? Vous vous croyez au spectacle ? Vous n’avez rien d’autre à foutre ?

            Tous les agents se dispersèrent dans un froissement craintif et Butch étouffa son rire derrière une quinte de toux bien opportune.

_Bon maintenant qu’on a réglé la question, y a moyen de bosser en paix ? demanda V en fixant sans aménité l’autre alpha.

            C’était toujours un moment intensément jouissif de sentir une volonté plier face à la sienne. _A fortiori_ quand l’autre mec se revendiquait comme son égal. Rien ne lui procurait autant de soulagement que de remettre à sa place un type qui pensait que supériorité et caste alpha rimaient.

_Heu, oui. Bien entendu. Je vous laisse.

            Il bredouillait à présent. Un alpha se soumettait toujours avec un manque de distinction assez caractéristique. Lorsque cet abruti eut enfin passé son chemin, non sans se retourner une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, V se détendit.

_Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il en désignant le bureau de Butch.

            Celui-ci s’écarta du chambranle auquel il s’était accoudé et l’invita à le suivre d’un geste. À l’intérieur régnait un incommensurable désordre. À l’image de Butch en fait. Des piles de papiers partout, une corbeille plus que pleine, des emballages de nourriture à emporter, un PC submergé par les dossiers…

            Tout l’inverse de l’environnement de V, toujours soigneusement tiré au cordeau.

            Butch se posa sans douceur ni grâce sur sa chaise de bureau, invitant V à l’imiter sur le siège réservé aux visiteurs. Sans doute assez peu souvent utilisé, à en juger par les ressorts qui lui rentrèrent dans le lard.

            V ne fit aucun commentaire et entreprit de détailler son vis-à-vis, amusé par son manque patent d’élégance. Les poètes et autres artistes à la noix décrivaient toujours les omégas comme des petites créatures dociles, délicates et raffinées. Tout en souplesse et en finesse. L’exact opposé de Butch en somme.

            Et cela plaisait à V. Le type en face de lui n’était rien de ce qu’on pouvait attendre et ne jouait pas selon les règles.

_Alors qu’est-ce que je peux pour toi ? demanda Butch qui se tortillait imperceptiblement, sans doute mis mal à l’aise par l’examen dont il était l’objet.

            Un brin provocateur, V se laissa aller dans son siège, posant sa cheville sur la cuisse opposée et sortant sa blague à tabac. Il s’alluma une roulée avec une désinvolture feinte, attendant une ouverture. Mais Butch ne dit rien. Il laissa venir.

            _Petit malin…_

_J’en sais foutre rien, avoua alors V.

            Cela tira un sourire à Butch. Un de ces sourires de guingois qui n’arrangeaient en rien son nez pété et dévoilaient ses dents de travers. Malgré ça – ou précisément à cause de ça – V sentit son sexe durcir.

_C’est pas pour le boulot, ça je pense en être quasi certain, reprit Butch, malicieux. Donc finalement, le chef n’avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort en pensant que tu avais une idée derrière la tête.

_Peut-être…

            Ce petit jeu amusait V. D’autant que son instinct lui soufflait que si n’importe quel autre alpha s’y était risqué avec Butch, il aurait fini avec un bon coquard. Sauf qu’eux deux avaient établi une relation différente dans le court laps de temps qui les avait amenés à se croiser.

_Les Soxs jouent ce soir. J’ai choppé des entrées. T’es partant ?

            Butch réprima parfaitement son mouvement de surprise et quelqu’un de moins averti que V l’aurait manqué. Il feignit cependant l’ignorance et observa le visage rude qui se figeait en un masque suspicieux.

_À quoi tu joues, V ? Et ne me prends pas pour un con, s’il te plaît. Jusqu’ici, on est partis d’un bon pied, toi et moi. J’veux dire que j’ai de l’estime pour toi. Est-ce que je vais le regretter ?

            _Bonne question…_

_Butch ?

_Hum ?

_T’aurais assez d’estime pour imaginer une seconde que j’en ai rien à foutre de nos castes respectives ? Que tu m’intrigues et que ça ne me déplairait pas de passer un peu de temps avec toi ? Comme des potes, tu vois… C’est dans tes cordes ?

            V avait toujours menti comme un arracheur de dents, mais le succès d’un demi-mensonge n’avait jamais revêtu une telle importance. Il devait réussir à planquer cette petite étincelle de duplicité, ce « pas à moi, Coco » qui flottait entre eux, à peine perceptible. 

_OK, concéda Butch, bien trop doucement pour qu’il ait décidé d’en rester là. Je peux concevoir ça. Mais inverse nos situations. À ma place, tu te méfierais bien un peu ? Ou du moins, tu trouverais ça louche ?

            Force était d’admettre que oui. V hocha la tête.

_Légitimement ? insista Butch.

_Légitimement.

            Un nouveau sourire naquit sur le visage du flic, rajeunissant ses traits trop lourds et trop burinés. Il se renversa contre le dossier de son siège et se détendit.

_Quelle heure ce match ?

 

_à suivre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisous tout le monde, et à mercredi prochain :)


	5. Se faire piéger à son propre jeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre de transition cette semaine, avant le grand final mercredi prochain ;)
> 
> Et je vous redonne le lien vers la fic jumelle de ma coupine et complice Barjy : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12730318/1/A-contre-sens
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous.

            En fréquentant Butch, V apprit rapidement l’essentiel de ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur ce descendant d’immigrants irlandais. Qu’il était bel et bien têtu comme une mule, borné, loyal et courageux jusqu’à la bêtise, et surtout qu’il ne supportait pas que quiconque, V compris, intervienne lorsqu’un abruti se permettait une réflexion quelconque.

            Cela leur avait valu une explication explosive et un magnifique hématome à V. De quoi l’amuser pour les trois jours qui avaient suivi. Dans le bar, lorsque Butch l’avait cogné, tout le monde avait retenu son souffle. Un oméga levant la main sur un alpha ? _A fortiori_ ce genre d’alpha… Les spectateurs attendaient du sang et une bonne rouste.

            V, lui, avait éclaté de rire, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent au contact de cette damnée tête de pioche. Butch l’avait suivi dans son hilarité et cela avait été réglé entre eux. Juste comme ça. Avec autant de naturel qu’ils se côtoyaient.

            Les gens avaient tendance à les épier lorsqu’ils arpentaient les rues ou couraient les pubs tous les deux. Un alpha et un oméga non revendiqué côte à côte. Égaux. Amis.

            Petit à petit, l’un et l’autre en venaient à oublier cet état de fait. Ou du moins à l’ignorer. Sans le savoir, ils n’avaient jamais été aussi simplement humains que lorsqu’ils laissent s’écouler le temps sans se poser de questions. Tranquillement. En trinquant, l’un à la Grey Goose, l’autre au Lagavulin.

            V avait même fini par présenter Butch à ses frères. Ce dernier avait ainsi eu la surprise de découvrir qu’à la Confrérie, tout le monde se foutait bien de la caste à laquelle tu appartenais. Tu étais un guerrier ou tu ne l’étais pas. Ton taf, c’était la baston. Sorti de ça, la manière dont tu utilisais ton cul ne regardait que toi.

            Butch ne se sentit d’ailleurs pas particulièrement proche du seul autre oméga de ce petit rassemblement, bien qu’il soit au moins aussi rebelle que lui. Il fallait dire que Z n’avait rien du mec aimable qu’on aurait eu envie de dorloter. Bien au contraire. Ce type était un concentré de haine et de noirceur, capable de tarir n’importe quel accès de bonne humeur par sa seule présence.

_Il a passé de sales quarts d’heure à cause de ces conneries de chaleurs, s’était contenté de répondre V, un jour où Butch avait posé la question.

            Une équation à la portée du flic. Il n’avait pas demandé plus de détails et avait foutu la paix à Z.

            V, quant à lui, se sentait étrangement ambivalent. Paradoxal.

            Il n’avait jamais désiré un autre être aussi ardemment que Butch, mais ne peinait nullement à résister à cette attraction, même quand les phéromones s’invitaient à la fête. Comme si le respect qu’il avait conçu pour son flic lui servait tout naturellement de garde-fou.

            Parfois il surprenait le regard de Butch posé sur lui, de même que des élans d’excitation assez similaires aux siens. Et tout aussi réprimés. Les deux hommes se désiraient, en avaient conscience, mais ne semblaient pas pour autant disposés à remédier à la situation. À moins qu’ils n’aient entrepris de tester leurs limites mutuelles. 

Même les premières chaleurs de Butch suivant leur rencontre n’avaient pas rompu ce _statu quo_. Avec une malice un peu perverse, il avait été trouver V quand les premiers symptômes avaient commencé à courir sous sa peau. Une démangeaison dont il était incapable de se défaire, l’impression que son corps brûlant ne lui appartenait plus vraiment, le besoin entêtant, un manque à combler en lui.

            Planté sur le pas de la porte au Commodore, il avait balancé ces quelques mots, laconique et déterminé :

_Ça arrive.

            V avait simplement hoché la tête, écarté le battant et désigné la chambre.

_Avec ou sans les menottes ?

_Pour que je ne puisse pas me barrer si tu pètes un plomb ? Sans…

            Tout en sachant l’un et l’autre que s’ils en arrivaient au stade où V ne se contrôlait plus, menottes ou pas, la messe serait dite.

            Butch avait posé son sac sur le lit, le seul de l’appart. Le lit de V. ; V qui était allé chercher de la nourriture et des bouteilles d’eau pour les déposer sur la table de nuit, puis avait quitté la pièce, fermant à clé derrière lui et glissant ladite clé dans un tiroir.

            L’enfer avait duré trois jours et trois nuits.

            Depuis la chambre verrouillée, Butch ne cessait de l’appeler, de le supplier. Gémissant. Déversant une palette de mots tour à tour crus et caressants. Tous destinés à faire céder l’alpha. V, lui, n’avait pas quitté le séjour, assis dans son canapé, les bouteilles de Grey Goose défilant dans une main, les joints d’herbe rouge dans l’autre. Ses reins ne formaient plus qu’un brasier dévorant et son sexe le suppliait de répondre à l’appel de leurs sens embrasés.

            Il n’avait même pas déboutonné son pantalon pour se caresser.

            Au matin du quatrième jour, Butch avait toqué à la porte, de nouveau lucide. V avait ouvert et l’avait retrouvé empestant la sueur et le sperme. Couvert de phéromones désormais obsolètes et pourtant propres à torturer V encore un peu plus.

_Va te doucher, Cop, avait-il ordonné avec des accents de supplication dans la voix.

            Depuis ce jour-là, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Un basculement subtil de l’équilibre. Butch avait compris, consciemment ou non, que dans cette étrange amitié, c’était lui qui détenait le pouvoir. Et il n’avait plus jamais cherché à en jouer.

            Une routine presque métronomique s’était installée entre eux. La veille de ses chaleurs, Butch appelait V pour qu’il l’enferme. Dans son propre appartement ou au Commodore. Qu’importait. Et V repartait avec la clé, laissant derrière lui provisions et suppresseurs. Des vrais, ceux que produisaient les labos et qui coûtaient un rein.

            Au début, Butch avait demandé comment V pouvait se le permettre. Celui-ci l’avait envoyé bouler sans se troubler, d’un simple haussement d’épaule.

_Cherche pas, Cop. Prends-les, ça te facilitera les choses.

            Et c’était vrai. Butch n’était pas un grand fan des médocs. Encore moins des suppresseurs depuis qu’il avait tenté d’étouffer ses toutes premières chaleurs avec des saloperies vendues au marché noir pour dix fois moins cher.

            La came que lui ramenait V, c’était autre chose. Un vrai confort, la possibilité de garder la tête sur les épaules. De ne pas se retrouver sur le point de vendre père et mère pour la sensation d’une queue le labourant. N’importe quoi qui comblerait ce vide en lui, cette brûlure palpitante qu’il avait appris à haïr et à redouter.

            Sauf que le vrai problème à présent, il en avait conscience, ça n’était plus ce qu’il ressentait pendant ses chaleurs, mais bien cette sensation d’abandon qui le poursuivait désormais au quotidien. Ce besoin de complémentarité qu’il ressentait chaque jour du mois. Le l’aube au coucher du soleil, jusqu’au plus profond de la nuit. Au travail et chez lui. Quand il s’entraînait ou quand il cherchait un peu de soulagement dans les mouvements brutaux et spasmodiques de sa main.

            Dans ces moments-là, un prénom revenait encore et encore. Une lettre plutôt. Unique et toujours un peu mystérieuse en dépit des mois qui s’écoulaient. Comme une couche de froideur derrière laquelle se dissimulerait… Quoi ? Un mec bien peut-être.

            Il se foutait de savoir ce que cachait V, ce qu’il fichait vraiment dans la vie et quelles étaient les réelles activités de la Confrérie. Tout ça, ça n’avait aucune importance. Tout ce que Butch avait besoin de savoir, c’était qu’il pouvait avoir confiance en son ami.

            Un homme d’honneur. De valeur.

            C’était comme ça qu’il s’était retrouvait baisé à son propre jeu. Prisonnier de ses contradictions. Il avait passé toute sa vie à lutter contre sa nature, à la nier, et voilà qu’un alpha vraiment pas comme les autres venait de lui faire comprendre qu’il n’y avait pas de honte à être un oméga. Ou du moins que l’attraction sexuelle n’était pas nécessairement dégradante ni source de mépris.

            Pour la première fois, Butch commençait à se dire que ça pourrait ne pas vraiment porter à conséquences que de laisser quelqu’un entrer dans sa vie. Dans son lit. Parce que V avait oblitéré cette frontière entre alpha et oméga. L’impératif biologique s’apaisait face à un désir d’une tout autre nature. À la fois plus simple et plus complexe. Plus personnel.

            Butch avait envie de V.

            Pas comme un oméga désire qu’un alpha apaise ses pulsions. Non, il avait envie de cet homme et de tout ce qu’il représentait. Avec appréhension, il se rendait compte que ce qu’il voulait vraiment, c’était se tenir aux côtés de V, en égal et pourquoi pas faire un bout de chemin avec lui.

            Le sexe, le désir, la biologie, ça n’était que fariboles à côté de cet autre besoin.

            Sauf que Butch ne savait plus comment se défaire de ses propres limites, celles qu’il leur avait imposées et que V respectait scrupuleusement, ne réclamant jamais plus que son amitié ou sa présence. Au début, le flic s’était dit que c’était ce qui comptait, ce qu’il avait toujours désiré et qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’entamer un autre type de relation avec V.

            Puis il avait été contraint de regarder la vérité en face : il se mentait. Si fort qu’il n’avait plus été capable de faire machine arrière. Plus capable d’abolir cette distance entre eux.

            Sans même parler de ce que V désirait lui-même. L’énigme V.

            Certes, il était venu trouver Butch et avait initié leur amitié. Était-ce pour autant un signe qu’il était prêt pour davantage ?

            Sans doute était-ce à cause de toutes ces questions qui tournaient en rond sous sa caboche que Butch avait accepté cette foutue affaire. Histoire de se changer les idées. Son chef lui avait balancé le dossier à la tronche en ricanant : « Il paraît que des petits malins laissent traîner dans les rues une came qui transforme les omégas en salopes sur demande. Comme si c’était nécessaire… ».

            Butch avait serré les dents faute de pouvoir coller un pain à ce connard et avait commencé à fouiner. Au moins, bosser le tenait éloigné de V et l’empêchait de tourner en rond.

            Vu par le petit bout de la lorgnette, ça ressemblait presque à une bonne idée…

 

_à suivre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bises et bonne semaine !


	6. Conclure le match sur une égalité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour,
> 
> Alors ce chapitre est le dernier de la fic et sa conclusion, où enfin nos deux idiots se rendent un peu à la raison ;) 
> 
> Ceci étant, ne partez pas tout de suite quand vous aurez fini de lire. Ou plutôt, revenez mercredi prochain. Parce que dans un grand élan de luxure, j'ai écrit un gros OS purement lemon en bonus à cette fic. Enfin pour ceux qu'un peu de PWP tente ;) Et qui fait aussi un petit focus sur le "et après". 
> 
> Sinon, si vous cherchez de la lecture, il y a toujours la fic jumelle de ma copine Barjy : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12730318/1/A-contre-sens
> 
> Bises à tous et merci pour vos reviews <3

_Butch, t’es là ?

            V cogna contre le lourd battant sans vraiment parvenir à étouffer la sourde inquiétude qui le hantait depuis deux jours. Butch n’avait répondu à aucun message, pas plus qu’à ses appels. Or, à part dans ses périodes de chaleur, c’était devenu excessivement rare qu’ils restent sans communiquer plus d’une demi-journée.

            Il entendit remuer à l’intérieur, preuve que quelqu’un occupait les lieux.

_Butch, c’est toi ? Ouvre ou je défonce cette putain de porte !

            Le bruit d’une masse qui s’affale et peine à se traîner résonna.

            V s’apprêtait à prendre son élan pour donner un coup d’épaule dans la porte quand la voix de Butch retentit de l’autre côté. Rauque, basse, ravagée. Presque avec la même inflexion que pendant ses chaleurs.

            Impossible cependant que cela arrive deux fois dans le même mois.

_Faut que tu t’en ailles, V…, le supplia-t-il.

_Butch, putain. Il se passe quoi là ? Ouvre, nom de Dieu, parce qu’il est hors de question que je me tire tant que tu ne m’auras pas répondu !

            D’où il était, V put pratiquement palper l’hésitation de l’autre homme, de quoi augmenter sa fébrilité. Puis le verrou grinça dans son logement et la poignée se trouva abaissée. Le battant s’écarta pour dévoiler un Butch à peine enroulé dans un peignoir défraîchi, le teint cireux, les yeux brillants et le front couvert de sueur.

            Instinctivement, V avança la main mais le flic recula dans un grand sursaut, évitant le contact. De plus en plus affolé, V le suivit tandis que Butch se traînait jusqu’à son canapé sur lequel il s’effondra, le dos ployé, la tête entre les mains et son sexe visiblement douloureusement érigé entre ses cuisses.

_Merde, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

            N’obtenant pas de réponse, V referma derrière lui et s’approcha. Pas assez pour toucher Butch, mais suffisamment pour imposer sa présence.

_Butch, réponds-moi, exigea-t-il.

            Le flic releva le nez, plantant son regard noyé aux pupilles dilatées dans celui de V.

_Tu te souviens de mon histoire de dope, celle qui affecte les omégas ?

            Sentant venir les emmerdes, V se dirigea vers la cuisine pour récupérer une bouteille d’eau fraîche qu’il tendit à Butch. Celui-ci se la passa dans le cou en gémissant de soulagement, inconscient de la sensualité brute qui se dégageait de son geste, ou même du désir qu’il pouvait éveiller chez V.

            Celui-ci incita son compagnon à poursuivre d’un signe de tête.

_J’ai foncé dans le tas comme un con. Comme d’habitude tu me diras, ricana-t-il. Je me suis fait chopper par un de leurs dealers et deux de ses gorilles. Ces enfoirés m’ont injecté leur merde. J’ai réussi à leur coller une droite avant que ça ne fasse effet pour venir me planquer ici. Mais ça ne me lâche pas depuis deux jours…

            Le regard planté dans celui de V, il frissonna avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

_Merde… C’est comme…, tenta-t-il, haletant. Des vagues. Des vagues qui n’en finissent pas. J’ai mal partout tellement je… Oh putain, j’en ai besoin…

_T’as essayé les suppresseurs ? Ça a l’air de « forcer » tes chaleurs.

            La mâchoire contractée, Butch secoua la tête.

_Marche pas… C’est pas la même chose. Tu vois pas ? J’ai… Je suis lucide, putain. Mais j’arrive à peine à me traîner. J’ai la tête lourde et tout le corps en feu. C’est…

_Un dérivé du GHB peut-être ? Modifié pour affecter les omégas ?

            V réfléchissait à haute voix tout en luttant pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les phéromones de sexe qui emplissaient la pièce. Elles semblaient l’appeler, nées de Butch pour le rendre taré et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

_J’en sais rien et je m’en tape, répondit ce dernier de sa voix rocailleuse. V…

_Y a peut-être un antidote. Un truc qui te ferait redescendre plus vite que ça. Ils ont dit quelque chose ?

_Mais bien sûr, on a tenu une conversation hyper polie et civilisée sur les effets secondaires probables. Allez, arrête de déconner deux minutes.

            Le visage de Butch était tordu par le contrôle de fer qu’il s’imposait, et sans doute l’urgence acide qui courait dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

_V, faut que tu t’en ailles… Je… Je supporte même pas le contact du tissu. Faut… Je sais pas ce qu’il me faut. Que je me foute à poil déjà… Et après… Han putain… Si tu restes, tu sais ce que… je vais te demander. Et…

            Un spasme d’une intensité hors du commun arqua son corps, dévoilant un petit peu plus de son torse couvert de sueur par l’entrebâillement du peignoir. V nota aussi que Butch ne réprimait qu’à grand-peine le geste de poser sa main sur son sexe, sans doute pour tenter de se soulager.

_Je t’emmène à l’hosto. Hors de question que tu restes comme ça !

_V, putain ! Je veux pas aller à l’hosto. Je veux pas qu’un de ces gars me touche. Tu comprends pas ?! Je sais pas ce que je pourrais faire. Ça me rend taré !

            Il y avait de la supplication dans les prunelles noisette. Comme ce premier jour dans la ruelle.

            Précautionneusement, V s’approcha jusqu’à s’agenouiller en face de Butch, toujours sans le toucher.

_Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour t’aider ? Tu veux essayer des suppresseurs plus forts ? Je dois pouvoir te trouver ça.

_Tu veux vraiment m’aider ?

            Le regard de V fournit une réponse assez explicite pour que Butch trouve le courage de tendre la main. Une main agitée de soubresauts mais paradoxalement ferme. En dépit de l’évidence de son désir, ce fut au tour de V de reculer comme si un aiguillon s’était fiché dans sa poitrine.

_Tu déconnes, j’espère ?

            Si Butch fut blessé par cette répartie, il ne le montra pas. Au contraire, une résolution nouvelle s’ancra en lui, jusque sur ses traits contractés.

_J’ai jamais été aussi sérieux…

            V se releva et balaya la proposition d’un geste rageur, indifférent aux pulsations de son sexe prisonnier de son pantalon trop serré.

_T’es pas dans ton état normal, Cop. T’as raison, je vais y aller. Je reviens avec d’autres suppresseurs, OK ? Ou ce que je pourrai trouver. N’importe quoi !

            Préoccupé, il ne sentit pas venir le mouvement trop vif de Butch qui se leva d’un bond et le plaqua sans douceur au mur. L’air quitta les poumons de V, épinglé contre un corps brûlant. Avide, son agresseur chercha ses yeux.

_V, est-ce que t’as envie de moi ?

_T’as un doute ?

            Amer et sarcastique, il pressa son bassin contre celui de Butch qui gémit et convulsa, complètement électrisé par cet infime contact.

_Mais pas comme ça.

_Je suis lucide, gronda Butch. Plus que pendant n’importe quelle putain de chaleur.

_Cop, on t’a camé…

_Je bande dès que je pense à toi. Avec ou sans dope. Depuis des mois…

            V déglutit douloureusement alors que Butch s’enhardissait jusqu’à peser sur lui de tout son poids. Son corps solide comme un roc le tentait plus qu’aucun autre avant lui. Un besoin qui ravageait tout sur son passage, jusqu’à la logique.

            Il agrippa les hanches de Butch pour entraver ce mouvement qui le rendait dingue et plongea dans les pupilles dilatées par le désir. Jamais il n’aurait fait l’affront à Butch de penser que leurs natures respectives entraient en ligne de compte dans l’équation du désir qui les liait. Le flic ne bandait pas pour n’importe quel alpha, tout comme V ne bandait pas pour les omégas.

            Butch le désirait, lui. V. L’alpha dont personne n’osait s’approcher, donc personne ne savait comment percer la carapace. Sauf un certain flic, qui n’avait même pas eu conscience de le faire. Il s’était juste _infiltré_ sous la peau de V, presque à leur insu à tous les deux.

            Les menant tout droit à cet instant où reculer n’était plus une option. Où toutes les vérités, jusqu’ici mal dissimulées derrière la façade chancelante de l’amitié, se trouvaient mises en lumière.

_Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Cop, gronda V, menaçant. Parce qu’une fois que tu seras à moi, il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

            Si V avait escompté effrayer Butch avec son petit discours, il ne put que constater son échec. Le sourire de son flic devint lascif, presque complice, comme s’il l’avait percé à jour depuis longtemps, et sa réponse en fut la preuve.

_Tu crois que ça va prendre avec moi ? Je te connais, V. T’essayes de me foutre les jetons. De jouer les grands méchants alphas qui risque de céder à sa nature. Histoire que si on s’envoie en l’air, ça n’ait pas l’air aussi… important que ça l’est en réalité. Mais, au fond, t’es sérieux, n’est-ce pas ? Tu me veux aussi. Pour toi. À toi. Et pas juste mon cul d’oméga. Sinon tu t’en foutrais de me baiser, quelles que soient les circonstances.

            Les mots ricochèrent en V jusqu’à atteindre des parts de lui enfouies et verrouillées depuis des décennies. Depuis que son père lui avait fait comprendre que de s’en remettre à quelqu’un d’autre le rendait faible.

            Mais Butch…

            Butch n’avait rien de faible. Il était déterminé, intransigeant. Inflexible à sa manière. Oméga ou non, V savait qu’il n’aurait jamais à questionner sa loyauté. Alors oui, il voulait cet homme. Plus qu’il n’avait jamais voulu quoi que ce soit. Il le voulait comme on désire enfin quelque chose pour soi. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

            Les traits durs et contractés, il resserra sa prise sur les hanches robustes et se pencha jusqu’à se tenir à un souffle de Butch.

_Dernière chance, Cop.

            Ce fut le flic, toujours armé de ce foutu sourire en coin, qui se pencha et captura la bouche de V. Au début, il ne se passa rien. Ou pas grand-chose. L’habituel ballet des lèvres, des langues et des dents qui se croisent pour mieux s’entrechoquer. Puis l’évidence explosa au détour d’un souffle avec la violence d’une charge de C4.

            V feula à la manière d’un fauve et arracha le peignoir de Butch qui répondit par une brutalité égale. Avec des gestes barbares, il déchira les vêtements de V, son t-shirt qui se retrouva en lambeaux sur sa poitrine, sa braguette dont les boutons s’envolèrent…

            Il n’eut néanmoins pas le temps de terminer, car un mouvement vif inversa leurs positions. Butch se retrouva plaqué au mur, la joue écrasée contre le papier peint défraîchi, le corps de V pesant derrière lui, aussi lourd qu’un semi-remorque.

_Putain, oui !

            Le sexe tendu et engorgé de son amant se logea directement entre les lobes offerts de son cul, entamant des va-et-vient secs et rythmiques. Du moins jusqu’à ce que l’infernale moiteur suintant de son intimité ne se répande entre eux, provoquant des bruits de succion proprement obscènes.

            V se pencha alors à son oreille dont il mordit sans douceur le lobe, une main sur la hanche de Butch et l’autre autour de sa gorge. Sans serrer, sans entraver ses soubresauts. Juste pour lui faire sentir sa présence.

            Comme si Butch aurait pu l’oublier…

_C’est ça que tu veux, Cop ? Vraiment ? Que je te baise comme un soudard contre ton mur ? Comme une pute de bas étage ?

            Butch rua, au bord de la déraison tant son besoin de V le mettait au supplice.

_Ouais. C’est ça que je veux. Ta queue. Dans mon cul. Toi… Moi… Je me branle de la logistique. 

            V se figea, son sexe dur pressé contre l’intimité moite et palpitante, prêt à la pénétrer.

_Cop… T’as déjà fait ça ?

_Qu’est-ce que ça peut foutre ? Je ne suis pas une putain de pucelle. Tu sais bien que le cul d’un oméga est fait pour ça. Se faire baiser.

            Il se retrouva décollé du mur avant même d’avoir pu finir de prononcer correctement ce dernier mot.

_Quoi ? V ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

_Sur le canapé, ordonna-t-il. Assis. Maintenant !

            Debout, à demi nu, à peine couvert de ses vêtements déchirés, son sexe raide et brillant de l’humidité de Butch, il était magnifique et terrible. Ce fut ce désir ardent auréolant ses traits qui dissuada le flic de protester, même si une part de lui répugnait encore à se soumettre aux injonctions d’un alpha.

            Sauf que ça n’était _un_ alpha. C’était V. Juste V.

            Butch se laissa tomber sur les coussins, nu, les jambes grandes ouvertes, une main posée sur son sexe pour le caresser. Aussi provocant que V était dominateur.

_Oui, touche-toi, ordonna ce dernier. Doucement. Fais ça bien.

            Joueur, Butch cracha dans sa paume, reprit son sexe en main et entreprit de se masturber sans quitter V des yeux. Sa queue, ses testicules. Ce pli encore secret entre ses cuisses.

_Tes jambes, relève-les…

            Aucune hésitation. Butch obéit tandis que V se débarrassait des lambeaux de son t-shirt, ainsi que de ses bottes de combat. Il ne conserva que son pantalon de cuir, largement ouvert sur son sexe.

            D’un mouvement souple, il s’agenouilla entre les cuisses de son amant, là où la pudeur n’était plus de mise. Ainsi exposé, Butch ne manifesta aucune gêne et laissa l’autre homme se repaître de la vue sur sa queue dressée et son intimité humide.

            Les larges paumes se posèrent sur ses cuisses pour les lui écarter davantage. Contraste de peau dorée sur un épiderme d’Irlandais, laiteux. Ce contact presque innocent tira un long gémissement à Butch qui entreprit de se caresser plus fort.

            V le retint en superposant ses doigts aux siens.

_Ne jouis pas…

_Alors presse-toi !

            Sa nuque renversée sur le dossier, sa bouche ouverte sur son souffle court, ses cheveux humides de transpiration et l’odeur de ses phéromones étaient en train de rendre V complètement dingue. Avec un sourire fauve, il se pencha pour capturer ces lèvres trop rouges et, dans le même mouvement, glissa deux doigts dans l’intimité offerte. Un long frisson secoua Butch qui l’accueillit sans peine, son corps dilaté et trempé s’ajustant avec bonheur à cette intrusion tant attendue.

            Pourtant, dès que V cessa de ravager sa bouche, il trouva le moyen de ronchonner.

_C’est ta queue que je veux. Pas tes doigts.

            Sadique, V en ajoutant un troisième, son sourire machiavélique placardé sur son visage. Puis un quatrième pour faire bonne mesure.

_Tu sais que je pourrais le faire, n’est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il. Glisser ma main en toi. Tout entière. Et tu aimerais ça…

_C’est ta queue que je veux, répéta Butch en tentant de bien détacher chaque syllabe.

            Malgré cela, les doigts inquisiteurs de V lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il avait l’impression d’être touché partout à la fois. Et enfin ce vide en lui commençait à s’apaiser. Comme si la gloutonnerie de son corps se retrouvait enfin nourrie par la présence en lui de son amant.

_Plus !

            V accéléra, le caressant et le masturbant plus vite, plus fort, indifférent aux lances de désir qui lui perçaient les reins, à son sexe déjà au bord de l’implosion, à la lourdeur de ses testicules.

            Sans bien savoir pourquoi, il poursuivit cette torture un temps qui lui parut infini, poussant Butch au plus près de l’orgasme pour finalement le lui refuser. Parfois il se penchait pour l’embrasser ou lécher les perles liquides venues couronner sa queue. Le goût manqua de lui faire perdre toute retenue et il y retourna de plus en plus fréquemment, jusqu’à s’autoriser à prendre tout entier le sexe roide dans sa bouche.

_Maintenant !

            Sous lui, Butch ruait encore et encore. Mais V lui refusa bel et bien le soulagement de la pénétration, le forçant à venir ainsi, dans sa bouche. À partager cette intoxicante saveur qu’il goûta avec une délectation sauvage. Le sperme de Butch envahit sa gorge jusqu’à déborder sur ses lèvres, se perdant dans sa barbe et sur son menton.

            Il se redressa, ses doigts caressant toujours la prostate de Butch qui se contorsionnait dans tous les sens tant son orgasme l’avait rendu sensible.

_Nettoie, ordonna V en lui présentant son visage.

_Uniquement…  si tu me… baises après, haleta Butch.

            Pour toute réponse, V ôta ses doigts, sachant qu’il ne laissait rien d’autre derrière lui qu’une insoutenable sensation de vide. Butch se pencha et entreprit de récupérer de sa langue chaque gouttelette égarée sur le visage rude. Il gémit quand son propre goût se superposa à celui de V.

_Je veux sucer ta queue.

_Décide toi, Cop, ricana l’alpha. Tu ne m’as pas l’air très cohérent. Tu veux ma queue dans ta bouche ou dans ton cul ?

_Enfoiré…

            Puis, tandis que Butch mêlait leurs langues pour entrelacer le plus intimement possible leurs saveurs, V le pénétra. D’un coup. Une longue poussée qui ne laissait place ni à l’hésitation ni aux remords.

            Butch hurla son nom et le serra à lui broyer la colonne vertébrale.

_Je vais te baiser, Cop, lui assura V. Pendant des heures. Je ne vais pas te lâcher. Et tu vas jouir. Sur ma queue. Encore et encore. Et quand j’aurai décidé que tu en as eu assez, ce sera mon tour de jouir au plus profond de toi. Et tu garderas mon foutre en toi pendant des jours. Mon odeur. Tu seras à moi, O’Neil. Tu entends ?

_Ça fait des mois que je suis à toi, abruti. Alors boucle-la et baise-moi pour de bon !

            Bestial et enragé, V se planta dans le corps offert avec la force d’une tornade. Ce mec qu’il pilonnait, ça n’était pas n’importe qui. C’était Butch. Butch qui pouvait tout encaisser de lui, même la brûlure inconvenante de son désir, ce besoin de possession ancré bien au-delà de l’instinct de l’alpha.

            Les chairs humides de Butch se refermèrent sur lui pour le retenir et ce qui avait commencé comme un accouplement brutal se transforma rapidement en une prise de possession mutuelle.

            L’alpha et son oméga.

            L’oméga et son alpha.

            Lorsque Butch eut joui sur le canapé, V le força à se dresser sur ses jambes chancelantes pour l’allonger face contre la table et le monter à la manière des animaux. De ses coups de boutoir, il ravageait son amant qui se cassait la voix à hurler son extase, indifférent aux protestations des voisins.

            Ils ne se séparèrent pas pour ouvrir la porte quand on sonna pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Enragé, V finit même par soulever Butch pour l’épingler contre le panneau de bois, lui intimant de ne rien retenir de ses cris, d’en faire profiter leur visiteur.

            Après cela, le reste de la nuit se déroula dans un brouillard de stupre, de sueur et de sperme. Les deux hommes semblaient incapables de se rassasier l’un de l’autre. Et même lorsque V eut joui et se retrouva prisonnier du corps de Butch, il ne put s’empêcher de caresser son amant pour l’amener encore et encore à l’orgasme.

            Tout l’appartement était envahi des effluves de leur union et en portait les stigmates. Tissus souillés, meubles brisés, vaisselle ravagée. Et même ainsi, ils peinaient à apaiser une pulsion sans doute moins due à la drogue qu’à la frustration accumulée tout au long des mois précédents.

            Lorsqu’enfin ils réussirent à se séparer, ils se soutinrent mutuellement jusqu’à la salle de bain et s’effondrèrent dans le bac à douche, épuisés, vaincus. Satisfaits. Butch ouvrit le jet en grand et ils grognèrent en sentant l’eau froide ruisseler sur leurs corps encore brûlants.

_Comment tu te sens ? réussit à demander V.

            En dépit de l’épuisement qui marquait tous ses traits, Butch avait retrouvé ce petit sourire en coin qui lui donnait des airs canailles.

_Bien baisé… Si j’avais su, je t’aurais coincé il y a des mois…

            Il reprit aussitôt son sérieux en dépit de l’expression entendue et un peu arrogante de V qui laissait le jet désormais chaud ruisseler sur ses muscles perclus de courbatures.

_V ?

_Hum ?

            Butch admira la splendeur de cet homme, de cet alpha. Ses pommettes ciselées, son profil aristocratique que sa barbe ne parvenait pas tout à fait à durcir, ses traits inhabituellement détendus. Son désir renaquit avec une bouffée de chaleur qui ravagea tout sur son passage. Comme si son corps n’en avait pas encore eu assez.

_Tu me laisseras te baiser un jour ?

            V ouvrit un œil, à la manière d’un fauve paresseux, jaugeant son amant de la même manière.

_Je sais que… Que ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche, reprit Butch qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas avoir l’air de revenir sur sa demande. Que les omégas ne baissent pas les alphas et que…

_Cop…

_Oui ?

_Je t’ai déjà dit qu’on s’en branlait. Alpha, oméga… C’est des conneries. T’as envie de me baiser ? Ça me va aussi.

            Sans savoir pourquoi, Butch se sentit gagné par un grand rire qui le secoua et que V observa avec décontraction. Et peut-être une pointe d’autosatisfaction.

_Donc, reprit le flic une fois calmé, ce que tu es en train de me dire, c’est que tu t’en fous ? Qui baise qui, tout ça.

_Ouais, ça y ressemble. Même si je n’aurais rien contre une clope avant qu’on remette ça. Et peut-être aussi un tour au drug store pour un tube de lubrifiant. Je n’ai pas ton cul magique, moi…

            L’hilarité gagna de nouveau Butch qui se laissa aller contre la faïence de la douche, de l’eau plein les cheveux.

_Pauvre petit alpha exploité, va…

_Tu m’as lessivé. Assume…

            Amusé, Butch entreprit de savonner le corps de V. Ce corps puissant et magnifique qui s’était uni au sien, encore et encore. Ce corps qui, désormais, lui appartenait. Ou presque…

_V ?

_Quoi encore ?

_Le mois prochain, pendant les chaleurs, je ne pense pas que tu devrais te barrer avec la clé de l’appart…

           

 FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est la conclusion de cette histoire (même s'il reste un petit morceau à venir). J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, en dépit de sa petite taille. De mon côté, j'ai bien aimé claqué le cul de certains clichés des omegaverses ;) 
> 
> Et merci à vous tous qui avez suivi.


	7. Bonus : Le posséder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> voilà, cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment fini pour cette histoire. Donc vous avez au menu un gros bonus plein de sesque et... heu de sesque XD
> 
> Au passage un très bon noël à tous et merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic. Vous êtes tops <3

V entre dans le bar et leurs yeux se croisent. Aucun mot n’est nécessaire. D’une simple plongée dans le regard noisette, _il sait._ À aucun moment il ne fait mine de gagner le comptoir où sont attablés les autres frères. Pas plus que Butch ne fait mine de chercher un prétexte pour se lever, le rejoindre et lui emboîter le pas jusqu’à une porte à la peinture écaillée.

Ils entrent. Ou sortent de la salle. Au choix.

Dans les toilettes, la lumière est chiche. Vacillante. Les néons dégueulasses se reflètent en un éclat terne sur la faïence qui a déjà trop vécu, et une enfilade de portes en mauvais contreplaqué s’ouvre sur des boxs à peine assez larges pour s’y déshabiller.

Quand Butch referme derrière lui, V l’attend déjà, adossé à côté d’un lavabo, la clope à la bouche. Leurs yeux se bousculent à nouveau, s’arriment, se jaugent. Il y a de la violence, de la possessivité et du ressentiment dans cet échange. Autant de renonciation que de résignation.

On ne fuit pas l’évidence, on l’affronte.

Butch arrache sa clope à V et, d’un geste brutal, sans aucun égard, le plaque contre la porte principale, son beau visage sombre aplati contre le battant tagué d’obscénités. La queue déjà rigide du flic frotte contre le cul tendu de son alpha.

Cette manière de baiser, directe et brutale, leur est devenue coutumière. Comme une affirmation. Une revendication. Pas besoin de donner dans la tendresse quand tout a été dit. Le désir sans fard et sans faux semblants se suffit à lui-même. La pulsion. Le besoin.

— Je vais te la mettre, V. Ma queue dans ton cul. Et tu vas crier si fort que tout ce putain de bar saura que je suis en train de te ravager comme une bête.

Possessivité.

En dépit de sa nature d’oméga, Butch a ceci d’un alpha qu’il aime marquer son territoire. Sans doute pour cracher à la face du monde que cet homme que tous pensaient inaccessible est sien. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et pas uniquement parce que la marque des crocs de V demeure incrustée dans sa nuque depuis ses dernières chaleurs.

Il aime quand, marchant dans la rue, les gens se retournent et grimacent, incapables de soutenir la puissance de leurs effluves mêlées. Incapables de déterminer qui baise qui. Perturbés par leur ignorance et ce qu’ils devinent de transgression des normes sociales.

Butch aime se balader ainsi, couvert de la fragrance de V, baignant dans les stigmates des moments de fièvre partagés. Il aime savoir que du cul de V suinte sa semence. Là, à portée de main. Surtout quand il lui suffit de propulser son alpha dans une ruelle pour l’y prendre.

À force de passer leur temps à s’envoyer en l’air, V est presque aussi intimement préparé à la pénétration que son compagnon, et ce en permanence. Butch aime ça. Comme à cet instant, alors qu’il défait la braguette de V d’un geste sec. Il faut toujours batailler avec ces maudits futals en cuir qui collent à la viande. Malgré ça, Butch ne voudrait pas que V s’en défasse, pas pour tout l’or du monde. Le cuir noir moule son cul comme une seconde peau, attirant l’attention de tous les passants. Sauf que le flic sait que ces courbes spectaculaires n’appartiennent qu’à lui. Cette chute de reins, la cambrure de V, les fossettes et les creux de ses fesses, ces globes fermes et musclés qu’il doit écarter à pleines mains pour espérer les faire céder.

Il s’agenouille et respire l’effluve de leurs plaisirs emmêlés à même le corps de V. Un peu de son sperme s’en est échappé, vestige d’une étreinte qui remonte à peine à quelques heures. Butch le lape au creux des cuisses de V, dans ce petit pli odorant et lisse, juste sous les testicules. Sa propre saveur se superpose à celle de la peau de V, à celle de sa sueur. Intoxicante. Musquée. Mâle.

Il y enfouit son visage et V se cambre pour mieux s’offrir. Grognant, les jambes écartées, la main sur son sexe sur lequel il tire déjà comme un damné. Sadique, Butch s’empresse de déboucler sa propre ceinture qu’il utilise pour entraver les poignets de son amant, dans son dos, bas sur ses reins. V proteste à peine. Les phéromones de désir de son oméga l’ont rendu fou.

Seul son visage pressé contre la porte le maintient encore debout, plié en deux qu’il est contre le battant. De l’autre côté, quelqu’un tente d’ouvrir et les secoue.

— Barre-toi, grogne l’alpha enragé.

Même ainsi soumis au désir de Butch, il n’est pas dit que V laissera quelqu’un lui désobéir. Alors que les doigts de son amant se plantent en lui sans douceur, il ne laisse échapper aucun cri d’inconfort. Satisfait de sa conquête, Butch entreprend de lécher la fine pellicule de sueur qui commence à s’accumuler au creux des reins de V. Sa langue suit et explore cette petite crevasse, puis plus bas, jusqu’à rejoindre ses doigts.

Il goûte et pénètre V, offrant un avant-propos de ce qu’il entend faire subir à ce corps qui convulse sous le sien. Puis il se redresse d’un coup et plante son sexe entre les cuisses de V qui les resserre instinctivement. Parfois leurs corps semblent programmés pour se répondre, dans un instinct du plaisir partagé. Un plaisir suant et mordant, aussi sauvage qu’eux.

Sa queue coulisse contre la peau brûlante, lubrifiée par le sperme que Butch n’a pas aspiré de sa bouche. Il se noie et plonge dans sa propre essence. V cogne contre la porte, rendant coup pour coup, torturé par sa queue abandonnée et douloureusement érigée contre son ventre.

Il ne réclamera pas. V ne réclame jamais. Même à la merci de Butch, il ne demande jamais qu’on l’achève ou qu’on le libère. Il ne supplie jamais, surtout pour sa propre délivrance. S’offrir sans concéder la victoire, c’est sa manière à lui de garder le contrôle.

Parfois Butch a tenté de lui arracher cette ultime concession en le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements, le privant de délivrance et d’attention. V n’a jamais cédé. Et lorsque Butch l’abandonnait, baisé comme jamais contre un mur ou un table, le cul ravagé, V se contentait de refermer son cuir sur son sexe plus dur qu’une barre d’acier, le regard noyé de défi.

Ça non plus, Butch n’avait jamais pu le supporter. Alors il prenait une grande respiration, tombait à genoux, rouvrait le pantalon de V et prononçait ces quelques mots.

— Marque-moi.

Et V ressortait sa queue pour se branler rapidement, durement, venant finalement sur le visage offert, dans la bouche ouverte, barbouillant de foutre le visage de son flic que jamais il n’appelait « oméga ». Il était Cop… Juste Cop.

Cet instant n’est pas bien différent. V se mure dans un relatif silence, à peine haché de gémissements et de grondements pendant que Butch s’agrippe à ses hanches à la manière d’un soudard, baisant ses cuisses comme il prendrait son cul.

— Tu sais, dit celui-ci… Parfois, je me dis que j’aurais aimé te voir les baiser. Les autres…

Sous lui, V rue. De plaisir ou d’indignation. Mais toujours sans un mot.

— Ces mecs que tu fourrais avec détachement pour être certain de garder ton précieux contrôle. Je suis sûr qu’aucun ne t’as vu dans cet état. Comme quand je te baise. Ou que tu me baises. Quand ça te rend taré. Quand tu n’en peux plus. Personne d’autre ne saura jamais vraiment comment ton corps répond au mien. Ils devinent, oui. Mais ils ne savent pas.

>Encore maintenant, je crois que ça me ferait bander de te regarder faire. Ce serait notre petit secret. On prendrait un type, un peu au hasard, et on l’attacherait à ta table. Avec les menottes. Les grosses, celles en cuir. Il te trouverait tellement bandant que son cul serait humide rien qu’à l’idée que tu le prennes. Alors je le préparerais pour toi, avec mes doigts et ma bouche. Et toujours avec mes doigts, c’est moi qui planterais ta queue dans son cul.

>Il aimerait ça. Il crierait.

>Pendant un moment, je te regarderais le baiser. Et je sais que tu ne le verrais même pas. Y aurait que toi et moi. Et tout ce à quoi tu pourrais penser, ce serait à mon cul pendant que tu laboures le sien. Tu serais brutal. Il encaisserait. Les omégas savent encaisser. Sauf que personne n’aime ta queue autant que moi, V.

>Alors peut-être que je viendrais vous rejoindre. Que je glisserais ma queue dans sa gorge et ma langue dans ta bouche pendant que tu le baises. Et on le pénétrerait tous les deux. Ce serait tout ce qui compte.

>Et quand il aurait perdu la raison, je l’abandonnerais. Pour prendre ton cul. Pour te pencher sur lui et te baiser comme une chienne. Il ne saurait pas. Ou il devinerait. Quand tes coups de rein deviendraient les miens. Quand on le baiserait tous les deux.

>Tu déchargeraient dans son cul chaud sans le laisser jouir. Et j’irai récupérer ton foutre, V. Parce qu’il n’appartient qu’à moi. Et pendant que je lécherais ce mec pour en ôter toute trace de toi, ce serait à ton tour de me prendre. Parce que je sais que ta queue ne pourrait pas se satisfaire de lui. Tu aurais besoin de moi, et moi seul.

>Tu me prendrais jusqu’à me faire crier ton nom contre sa peau. Alors seulement je jouirais à nouveau, sans même que tu me touches.

>Ça te plairait, mon alpha ?

Butch sent qu’avec ces images crues qu’il déverse sans pudeur dans l’oreille de V, il est sur le point d’obtenir une reddition pleine et totale. Même ce troisième larron invoqué pour pousser V dans ses retranchements n’a plus d’importance. Même si ce gars existe un jour, investit leur lit, ça n’aura pas d’importance. Il ne sera rien de plus qu’un fusible. À peine plus qu’un tampon pressé entre eux et qui n’aurait aucune chance d’atténuer ce brasier dévorant qui menace à chaque instant de les damner.

Parfois cela terrifie Butch. Quand plus rien n’a d’importance. Ni le travail, ni le quotidien, ni la vie elle-même. Quand tout ce qui compte, c’est cet élan de possession mutuelle.

Brûlant et incapable de se contrôler davantage, il écarte brutalement les globes fermes et se plante en V, lui tirant un rugissement. Heureux de son effet, il lui agrippe les cheveux et mord sans pitié dans la nuque offerte.

L’oméga marqué marque son alpha.

Égaux.

Le cul de V représente sans doute un avant-goût du paradis. Une fournaise étroite et demeurée vierge jusqu’à lui. Pour lui. Butch O’Neil.

Personne, pas un alpha, pas un bêta, non personne d’autre n’aurait pu obtenir cela de V. Cette idée rend Butch dingue, lui donne envie de faire hurler son mâle. Peut-être même de sortir de ces chiottes miteux pour prendre le cul de V comme un sauvage, au milieu des tables et des consommateurs ébahis.

Dans un élan de fierté.

_Cet homme-là est à moi._

_Mien._

Comme s’il avait perçu cet élan fauve, V se contracte, ses reins claquant à la rencontre de ceux de Butch qui se libère avec un feulement de bête en rut. Tout son corps explose en un orgasme barbare et son propre cul palpite, avide. Délaissé.

Il arrive que V s’amuse avec ses jouets lorsqu’il laisse Butch le baiser. Comblant ce manque biologique, cet instinct de l’oméga. Aujourd’hui, cela ne pourrait pas suffire, d’autant qu’ils n’ont rien sous la main.

Butch retourne V et le pousse à s’asseoir par terre, son cul brûlant épousant le sol froid et sale. Ce défi dans les yeux de diamant représente un second orgasme à lui tout seul. Alors Butch glisse son sexe flaccide et souillé entre les lèvres fines, force les angles coupants de cette mâchoire aristocratiques.  
V lui offre sa langue, ses yeux fichés dans les siens. Il savoure leurs saveurs mêlées, il suce Butch trop fort, creuse les joues, anticipe le plaisir que causera la douleur de ce « trop », de cet après.

Ils aiment tous deux continuer au-delà de toute limite. Lorsque l’un a trop joui et l’autre pas assez.

On cogne à nouveau contre la porte. Des jurons, des insultes.

Butch sourit, carnassier, et descend comme il peut son jean. Juste de quoi se planter sur le sexe torturé de V, son cul trempé d’anticipation et ses bras arc-boutés contre le panneau de bois. Personne ne passera. Il ne se sent plus d’humeur à partager ou à afficher.

Le sexe de V réveille les soubresauts de son orgasme et il lance ses hanches à l’assaut de ce défi. La prise de son amant sur ses reins lui manque, alors il se penche pour détacher sa ceinture et libérer les poignets de V. Celui-ci en profite pour lui agripper les joues et l’embrasser, le mordre, le dévorer.

 

La queue de V plonge encore et encore dans le cul offert.

Le plaisir et le rythme ne comptent plus vraiment. Butch l’a marqué. Il sent le sperme chaud de son amant qui s’écoule de son cul encore trop ouvert. Trop vide.

Le flic rebondit sur ses hanches, le corps arqué, la chemise tachée de sueur, la cravate de travers. V l’empoigne et resserre le nœud coulant. Butch sourit plus fort, avec plus de férocité. V pourrait le baiser des heures – il l’a déjà fait – que cela ne suffirait pas. Dans ces moments-là, même l’oxygène devient secondaire. Inutile.

V serre son amant à l’en étouffer, le pousse plus haut sur son abdomen et ajoute ses doigts à l’équation, là où son sexe le pilonne sans relâche. Butch est écartelé sur lui, à bout de souffle, prêt à jouir à nouveau.

Ils échangent un sourire. Sadique et cruel.

Récupérant l’une de ses mains, V dénoue la cravate du flic et enroule le morceau de soie autour de la queue rigide. Butch convulse et se tortille, jure entre ses dents serrées. Il sait qu’il n’obtiendra plus rien de V que ses coups de rein. Le tissu continue de l’envelopper, ne laissant dépasser que son gland purpurin.

Il tente de protester, mais c’est au tour de V de lui saisir les poignets, de les lui ramener le long des hanches et de le pilonner comme un taureau furieux. La porte vibre dans leur dos et une flaque de sperme se forme sous le cul de V. Peu importe.

Leurs odeurs mêlées flotteront pendant des heures pour hanter les lieux.

— C’est fini pour ce soir, Cop, susurre l’alpha. Je vais jouir partout sur ce joli cul et tu vas refermer ton froc. Sans te nettoyer. Tu vas me porter à même la peau. Comme ta queue que tu vas oublier jusqu’à ce que je décide que tu peux y retourner. Peut-être plus tard dans la nuit. Quand tu dormiras et que je te rappellerai que ton cul doit toujours être ouvert pour moi. Ou demain. Peut-être que je t’appellerai pendant que tu bosses et que je t’ordonnerai de te branler dans ce clapier qui te sert de bureau. Pour que personne ne puisse ignorer que tu réponds aux ordres de ton alpha.

Il y a encore quelques mois, ces paroles auraient poussé Butch au paroxysme de la rage. Plus maintenant. Désormais, il se fout bien de ce que les gens peuvent penser de ses désirs d’oméga. Il est libre. Libre de se soumettre à V. Libre de soumettre V. Libre de baiser et d’être baisé.

Ce que les autres s’imaginent du haut de leur petite vie de merde n’a plus aucune importance.

Il se figure la scène que lui décrit son amant et manque de décoller. Son impuissance amuse V qui, soudain, se glisse hors de son corps sans prévenir.

— Suce-moi, ordonne-t-il, tendant sa queue raide à Butch après l’avoir brutalement repoussé en arrière.

Le flic s’exécute, à quatre pattes sur le carrelage d’une couleur douteuse. Il lèche et il dévore comme V l’a fait pour lui. En égal. De ses mains, il pétrit les testicules lourds. De ses doigts, il explore à nouveau le cul oint de sa semence.

V grogne, rue, projette ses hanches en avant et son sexe dans la gorge de Butch.

Tous deux se démènent comme des fauves enragés, les cheveux emmêlés par la sueur, les vêtements collés à leurs corps lourds. Quand V se libère dans la bouche de son amant, sur ses lèvres, son menton, sa barbe, ils empestent tous les deux la transpiration, le sperme et les phéromones de marquage.

Ils s’appartiennent.

De ses lèvres, V nettoie le visage offert. En partie. Peut-être pas tout. Butch lui sourit en réajustant sommairement leurs vêtements. Son jean dans lequel il peine à loger son sexe engorgé et toujours prisonnier de la soie, sa chemise dont un bouton a sauté, le cuir de V, son t-shirt tir-bouchonné sous ses aisselles.

Le miroir lui renvoie l’image de deux hommes en chaleur, à peine satisfaits et pourtant comblés, habités d’une fièvre inexigible. Joueur, V caresse le sexe de son compagnon à travers le tissu, presque jusqu’à l’amener au point de rupture. Ils s’amusent de leur reflet quelques minutes durant, indifférents aux gens qui réinvestissent les lieux en ronchonnant. Indifférents aux regards à la fois réprobateurs et lubriques. Même lorsque V entreprend de pincer et tordre les tétons de son flic pour s’assurer que son excitation ne redescende pas trop vite.

Ils finissent par quitter la salle de bain pour retrouver les autres. Les réactions dans le bar ne sont pas surprenantes. Des expressions goguenardes les suivent, imaginant sans doute tout ce que le grand méchant alpha a pu faire subir à cet oméga pas comme les autres. À ce rebelle qui aurait bien besoin de se voir remis à sa place.

Ni V ni Butch ne les détrompent. L’un et l’autre savent ce qu’il en est. V parce qu’il aime porter la marque de la semence de son amant en lui et Butch parce qu’il sait que, ce soir au moins, sa délivrance n’appartient qu’à V.

 

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.
> 
> Je vous fais plein de gros bibis, mais je ne vous dis pas tout à fait au revoir, parce que j'ai pas mal d'autres fics dans ma musette pour les mercredis à venir : un bonus pour mon roman "Totally Nuts", du Dragon Age (Hawke/Fenris), du Mass Effect (la suite de ma bromance Shakarian) et si j'arrive à la finir, un gros OS Sterek ;) 
> 
> Allez, bisous les lapinous. Usez et abusez du chocolat et du champagne !


End file.
